Rendirse?
by z-did
Summary: ADAP Edward ha deseado a Bella durante años. El la ha dicho de esto en varias ocasiones. Él también la ha dicho como la deseaba él. Atada a su cama, bajo su dominación, rendida a sus deseos...
1. Capitulo1

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¿Bella, vas a venir a mi fiesta? —. Era la voz de su padre en su contestador automático que finalmente la despertó. —Mejor que vengas, muchacha. Estoy harto de tus ausencias. Llámame.<p>

La línea se desconectó. Bella suspiró mientras abría los ojos. Ella prefería el sueño a la dura soledad que la esperaba cuando abría los ojos. Al menos allí, incluso en la oscuridad, luchando contra abismos de deseos demasiado oscuros para incluso nombrarlos, ella tenía un propósito, en vez de sus miedos.

Fijó la mirada en el gran gorila de paño que había abrazado al dormir. Un regalo de su padre cuando ella se marchó con su madre. Algo para mantener alejadas las pesadillas, había dicho él tristemente, aunque ella ya era adulta. Bella a menudo tenía pesadillas.

Quizá no debería haberse ido, pensaba Bella a menudo. Ella recién había entrado al colegio, y podría haber hecho su propia elección. Pero su madre la había necesitado. O Bella había pensado que lo hacía. Ahora no estaba segura sí su madre la necesitaba, o simplemente quería controlarla.

— ¿Bella, ya estás despierta? —. Su madre, Renne. Jamás la llamaba desde el piso inferior, su voz apenas penetraba la distancia.

Bella había instalado su propia línea telefónica ni bien había salido del colegio y había trasladado su habitación a la planta alta donde su madre raras veces iba. Ella necesitaba su privacidad, y su madre era propensa a acorralarla siempre que podía. Las escaleras le impedían aventurarse en la privacidad de Bella.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy despierta —le gritó, sentándose en la cama, imaginando la mueca de aversión de su madre. Era sábado, por amor de Dios. Tenía derecho a dormir. Ella podía imaginar la expresión de su madre si supiera que fue el llamado de su padre lo que la despertó

Resignada, Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Bella era consciente del disgusto de su madre por el estilo de vida de su padre. Charlie Swan no se quedaba en casa, ni mantenía horarios regulares. Él poseía una corporación electrónica nacional y vivía la vida como él quería. Daba cenas, asistía a obras de beneficencia y organizaba fiestas. Renne, su madre, prefería sus libros, su tranquilidad y todo lo que no involucrara a un hombre. Y había hecho todo lo posible para llevar a su hija por el mismo camino.

Bella realmente odiaba las fiestas. Siempre lo había hecho y sabía que siempre lo haría. Ella invariablemente terminaba yendo a las fiestas sola y siempre se iba de ellas sola. Tenía mala suerte para las fiestas. Tenía mala suerte con los hombres, la había tenido por años. Pero estaba obligada a ir a esta fiesta. Lo había prometido. ¿Qué más podía hacer que prepararse para ir?

Hizo una mueca, confundida mientras consideraba su carencia de vida amorosa. O quizás de vida sexual. Ella no era una gran creyente del amor o del "y vivieron felices". Raramente veía que funcionara, sus propios padres eran un ejemplo de eso. Y el segundo matrimonio de su padre parecía más inestable que sólido.

Frunció el ceño, como lo hacía usualmente cuando pensaba en la nueva esposa de su padre. Bueno, tal vez no nueva. Charlie Swan, su padre, había estado casado por casi tres años con Tanya. La mujer todavía insistía en que todos la llamaran Tany. Como si ella fuera todavía una adolescente. Bella gruñó con aversión. Por supuesto, la mujer tenía apenas treinta y cinco años, diez menos que su padre, y casi diez años más que Bella. Lo menos que él hubiera podido hacer, susurró, era casarse con una mujer que tuviera su misma edad.

Ella apenas podía tolerar estar en la misma habitación con 'Tany'. La mujer daba a la 'rubia tonta' un nuevo significado. Cómo había logrado relacionarse con un hombre considerado un genio, Bella no tenía idea. Edward Cullen era el hermano de Tany, y el padre de Bella juraba que Cullen había llevado a Swan Electronics al estado financiero que ahora gozaba, siendo uno de los principales fabricantes de electrónica.

Pensar en él causaba mezcladas reacciones en Bella.

Edward era un metro noventa y cinco de duro, compacto músculo y oscura belleza, con una cínica, burlona actitud que la volvía loca. Sus besos eran de lo que estaban hechos los sueños. Sus dedos eran malvados instrumentos de torturante placer; sus labios eran capaces de lanzarla a un hipnótico trance cuando la tocaban.

Ella suprimió un suspiro. Ningún hombre besaba mejor que Edward Cullen. Debería ser un crimen que un hombre exudara tanto sex appeal, y fuera tan idiota, además. Y era realmente un crimen que ella no pudiera superar ese único beso robado para poder disfrutar cualquier otro.

Luego de ducharse, rápidamente se secó el pelo, suspirando mientras se pasaba el cepillo por su pelo marrón, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, una última vez antes de girarse hacia las puertas abiertas de su gran armario. Tenía suficiente ropa. Una cosa que su padre siempre había hacho era asegurarse de que estuviera bien provista.

Los profesores de escuela primaria no ganaban mucho en términos de dinero, y no era un trabajo glamoroso. Charlie Swan había pensado siempre que su hija debería dejarlo, pero era lo que ella quería hacer. Además la mantenía fuera de la esfera social en la que su madrastra y Edward Cullen se movían. Esa era suficiente razón para mantener su decisión.

Pero, ella le había prometido a su padre que se quedaría con él esta semana. Que se tomaría un tiempo libre del trabajo y regresaría a la gran casa familiar donde ella había crecido antes del divorcio de sus padres, y trataría de ser su hija.

No es que ella no lo quisiera, pensó mientras armaba su valija. Ella lo hacía. Amaba a su padre terriblemente, pero Edward estaba en la casa. Él se quedaba allí a menudo, y era a Edward a quien necesitaba evitar.

Después de embalar la ropa informal que iba a necesitar y su atesorado y oculto vibrador, Bella miró dentro de su armario para elegir lo que iba a ponerse en la fiesta anual del Día de San Valentín que su padre daría. Era además, el tercer aniversario de su casamiento con Tany. Si, ella realmente quería celebrar eso.

Tomó un vestido tubo corto de seda negra del armario y lo colgó del pomo de la puerta. De su aparador sacó una tanga negra, un sostén de encaje haciendo juego y medias de seda ahumadas. Los colores oscuros satisfacían su humor. El día de San Valentín era para los amantes, y Bella no tenía uno. Ella aún no entendía por qué iba a esa estúpida fiesta.

Su padre no la extrañaría. La casa iba a estar atestada. No la necesitaban allí. Ella no había asistido a ninguna fiesta de Tany en casi un año. Eran ruidosas, alborotadas y a menudo resultaban un poco salvajes para su gusto. Además, Edward siempre terminaba haciéndola enojar durante la primera hora de la fiesta.

Sus magnificos ojos verdes la mirarían, cínicamente lánguidos, siempre brillando con interés mientras los tontos a su alrededor le sonreirían con afectada adoración. Resopló. Si ella tuviera que sonreírle tontamente para retenerlo, entonces...

Suspiró desconsoladamente. Probablemente sonreiría tontamente si pensara que eso ayudaría. Si supiera como hacerlo. Su boca siempre parecía expresar sus pensamientos. El aire de superioridad de Edward sólo lograba irritarla. Después de aquel primer beso, su duro cuerpo manteniéndola cautiva contra la pared, mientras le susurraba lo que quería en su oído. Su cuerpo había estado de acuerdo, su mente, trastornada y aturdida por las imágenes, había entrado en escena con una defensa instantánea: su inteligente boca.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos años.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, todavía desnuda, su vagina húmeda, palpitando con el recuerdo.

— ¿Puedes soportar el calor, nena? —le había susurrado él, sosteniéndola contra la pared mientras empujaba su miembro entre sus muslos. —No voy a mentirte, Bella. Te deseo demasiado. Pero no soy uno de tus alumnos al cual puedas manejar. Te deseo atada a mi cama, gritando, rogando por mí. Deseo bombear mi polla en ese pequeño y apretado trasero tuyo, quiero oír tus gritos mientras estoy entrando allí y te jodo con un consolador comprado sólo para ese apretado coño tuyo.

Ella tembló ante el recuerdo de la excitación y la caliente y desesperada necesidad.

—Seguro —había respondido ella socarronamente — ¡Y luego yo puedo follar tu trasero!

Él había osado reírse de ella. Reírse de ella mientras sus dedos se hundían en su apretada y mojada vagina y su orgasmo ondulaba sobre su cuerpo. Ella había jadeado, sintiendo el resbaladizo calor pulsar sobre su vagina, mojando los dedos de él. Luego los había deslizado al pequeño y apretado agujero que había prometido follar, un dedo hundiéndose hasta su primer nudillo, enviando una llamarada de dolor a su cuerpo que había disfrutado demasiado para estar cómoda con eso.

Bella recordó su miedo, palpitando tan caliente como su lujuria. Ella lo había empujado lejos, temblando, asustada por el caliente pulso de hambre que se había encendido dentro de ella, diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes. Y él la había observado, su pene grueso, duro bajo sus pantalones, sus ojos oscuros mientras ella pasaba por delante de él temblando.

— ¡Pervertido! —lo había acusado ella.

Los labios de él temblaron y sus ojos llamearon de cólera

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó él. — ¿En qué te convierte esto a ti, nena? Porque tarde o temprano, tendrás que admitir que lo deseas.

— ¿Qué, que me violes? —había siseado ella.

Sus ojos de repente se ablandaron, una extraña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Nunca violación, Isabela. Tú rogarás por esto. Porque los dos sabemos que lo deseas tanto como yo. Mi pene deslizándose en tu apretado trasero mientras gritas que me detenga, luego gritando que nunca me detenga. Tú eres mía, Isabela, y yo sé cómo darte lo que necesitas. Cuando estés lista para aceptarlo, házmelo saber.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Desearlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Ella había soñado con eso desde entonces, demasiado humillada para pedírselo, y él rechazó ofrecérselo una segunda vez.

Ella tocó su suave, acalorado coño, sus ojos se cerraron mientras se acostaba sobre la cama. Pensar en lo que él deseaba la aterrorizaba, excitándola al punto que dolía. Pensar en su pene, tan grueso y duro, entrando cuidadosamente en su trasero mientras penetraba su húmedo, suplicante coño con un consolador, atada, incapaz de luchar, incapaz de escapar, a merced de sus deseos, la había empapado de necesidad. Él no la lastimaría. Ella sabía bastante sobre Edward para saber que él nunca le haría daño, pero podría mostrarle cosas sobre ella misma que no estaba segura de querer conocer. Él podía mostrarle una parte de ella que no estaba segura de poder manejar. Ese era un pensamiento escalofriante.

Sus dedos entraron en el poco profundo, estrecho pliegue de su vagina, rodeando su clítoris. Él había prometido comerla allí. Deslizar su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, succionarlo, comerla como si fuera miel, una lamida a la vez. Ella se estremeció, gimiendo, imaginando que sus dedos eran la lengua de él, chupando su coño, lamiendo el resbaladizo calor que empapaba su vagina. Ella rodeó su clítoris, susurrando el nombre de él. Luego movió sus dedos hacia abajo, al desesperado dolor de su vagina. Ella penetró el apretado canal con dos de sus dedos, mordiendo su labio, preguntándose cómo se sentirían los gruesos y largos dedos de Edward dentro de ella. Él tenía las manos tan grandes, él la llenaría, haciéndole gritar por más.

Él había susurrado la oscura promesa de follar su trasero, tomándola allí, haciéndola gritar por él. Mordió sus labios, sus dedos moviéndose, uno insertándose en ese pequeño, oscuro agujero, mientras deseaba no haber empacado su vibrador tan rápidamente. Mientras sus dedos pasaban por la apretada entrada, ella permitió a dos de los dedos de su otra mano hundirse en su vagina. Podía oír la voz de él en el fondo de su mente, sentir sus dedos, más gruesos que los suyos, lanzarle un dardo de dolor placentero mientras él perforaba su trasero. Y él le había dicho, le había advertido que la follaría por allí.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, sus caderas empujaron más fuerte contra sus propios dedos mientras imaginaba a Edward entre sus muslos, lamiéndola, follándola con sus dedos, conduciéndola hacia el borde mientras la follaba; su coño, su trasero, hasta que…

Ella gritó mientras la suave ondulación de su liberación la cubría. Su vagina apretó sus dedos, su útero temblando de placer. No era la liberación que ella hubiera experimentado con los dedos de Edward o con su vibrador, pero se llevó el pico de lujuria que parecía crecer con el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí de nuevo yo trayendo una nueva historia, depende de la aceptación la continuare aunque debe decirles que está muy interesante<strong>

**Espero sus review *=_=***


	2. Capitulo2

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>No era suficiente. Una hora y una ducha fría más tarde, el cuerpo de Bella todavía hervía de necesidad. Estirada sobre su cama, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras luchaba por un orgasmo, maldijo al teléfono cuando sonó a su lado. Haciendo una mueca cuando rehusó detenerse Bella lo alcanzó, agarrando el receptor.<p>

— ¡Hola! —. Ella intentó aclarar su garganta, aquietar sus alientos rápidos, y esperó poder justificarlo si fuera su padre. No quería que él supiera que su hija era una masa furiosa de hormonas calientes listas para explotar.

Hubo un silencio breve, como si el que llamaba sopesara sus palabras.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —. Burlándose, una profunda, sensual y ronca voz susurró las palabras.

Bella enrojeció ante la voz de Edward. Maldito.

—No he estado enferma —dijo ella entre dientes, sus ojos cerrándose mientras su vagina palpitaba. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre su clítoris, sintiendo la estimulación aumentada allí. Maldición, ella podría correrse solamente con su voz.

—No, solamente estas intentando correrte — dijo perezosamente. —Yo te ayudaría. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

_Pídelo, pídelo,_ rogaba su voz interior.

—En tus sueños —. Ella se estremeció mientras las palabras salían de su boca. Maldito, él la ponía a la defensiva más rápido que cualquiera que ella conociese.

—Parecería que en los tuyos también —dijo él, de pronto su voz sin burla. —Sé como suenas cuando estas excitada, Bella. No intentes mentirme. Déjame oírte. Tócate para mí.

Bella sintió su aliento estrangularse en su garganta

—Eres un pervertido, Edward —. Ella luchó por su propio control ante el sonido de aquella voz atractiva. — ¿No es el sexo telefónico ilegal?

—Estoy seguro que la mayor parte de que lo que quiero hacer contigo podría ser llamado ilegal —rió él silenciosamente. —Conversemos sobre ello, Bella. Venga, dime que te estabas haciendo. ¿Estás usando tus dedos o un vibrador?

— No tengo un vibrador —. Ella apretó sus dientes por la mentira.

— ¿Consolador? —él susurró las palabras acaloradamente. — ¿Te estás jodiendo a ti misma, Bella? ¿Pensando en mí, en cuánto te deseo?

— ¡No! —. Ella apretó al receptor en su mano, sacudiendo su cabeza a pesar del hecho que sus dedos habían vuelto de pronto a su pulsante coño.

—Me gustaría verte en mi cama, Bella, tus piernas extendidas, tus manos tocando tu bonito coño, jodiéndote. ¿Alguna vez te dije que compré ese consolador que prometí? Es agradable y grueso, Bella. Casi tan grande como mi polla. Quiero mirarte usarlo. Verte jodiendote con él.

—Dios, Edward —ella jadeó. —Estamos en el teléfono. Esto es indecente —. Pero sus dedos se hundían en su coño.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes que yo llamara, Bella? —. Su voz era oscura, caliente. —Sé que te estabas tocando. Conozco el sonido de tu voz cuando estás lista para correrte, y estás lista para correrte, nena.

—No —, ella intentó negar la verdad obvia, pero no pudo impedir que su aliento se le atascara cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris otra vez.

—Maldición, Isabella —gruñó él. — ¿Estas cerca, nena? —. Su voz se hizo más profunda. —Si yo estuviera allí, te haría gritar por eso. Te jodería tan profundamente y con tanta fuerza que no serías capaz de pararlo. Llegarías para mí, Bella. Córrete para mí ahora, nena. Déjame oírte.

Su voz era tan profunda, tan sensual y excitada que hizo que su vagina se contrajera casi dolorosamente. Su cuerpo inclinado se dobló, su respiración cercana al sollozo. Él le trajo todos sus deseos más oscuros, sus fantasías más profundas a la vanguardia de su mente. Eso la aterrorizaba.

—Edward —ella susurró su nombre, queriendo negarlo, pero sus dedos no escuchaban mientras acariciaban su clítoris, se hundían en su vagina, luego se movían hacia atrás para repetir la acción.

Estaba tan caliente que apenas podía soportarlo. Tan caliente que estaba a punto de gritar su alivio.

—Estoy acariciando mi polla, Bella, escuchándote yaciendo, imaginándote tocar tu jugoso coño, deseando estar contigo, mirando como te follas con el consolador que te compré —. Sus palabras hicieron que ella jadeara, que su matriz se contrajera dolorosamente, que sus caderas se levantaran hacia sus dedos hundidos.

—No —. Ella sacudió su cabeza. No podía hacer esto.

—Maldición, Bella, quiero follarte —gruñó él, su voz dura. —Quiero estar enterrado tan profundamente y con tanta fuerza dentro de ti que nunca lo olvidarás o me negarás otra vez. Córrete para mí, maldición. Al menos déjame oír lo que no puedo tener. Jódete Bella, dame eso. Esos no son tus dedos enterrados en tu coño, es mi polla. La mía, y no voy a joderte hasta que grites.

El orgasmo de Bella corrió a través de ella. Se estremeció, gimoteó, su cuerpo rígido al punto de dolor antes de que sintiera su vagina explotar.

—Oh Dios, Edward —ella gritó su nombre, luego oyó su dura exclamación de placer, sabía que él estaba llegando, supo que su clímax había provocado el de él.

—Bella —gimió él. —Maldición, cuando consiga agarrarte te follaré hasta que no puedas andar.

Bella tembló ante la promesa erótica de su voz, la sensualidad oscura que la aterrorizaba, la hizo querer darle todo lo que él quisiera.

—No —susurró ella, luchando por conservar el aliento, luchando por conservar la cordura. —Te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado.

Ella quería gimotear, quería rogar.

Había silencio sobre la línea.

— ¿Mantenerme alejado? —le preguntó él con cuidado. —No lo creo, nena. He estado lejos demasiado tiempo. Eres mía Isabella, y voy a demostrártelo. Eres toda mía. Mía de cada manera posible, y antes me condenaré que dejarte que sigas negándolo.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Su madre la esperaba cuando bajó las escaleras con la maleta en la mano. Renne Swan era una mujer pequeña y delgada, con cabello castaño y agudos ojos azules. Había pocas cosas que se le escaparan, e incluso menos las que toleraba.

—Así que te vas —le espetó al ver la maleta que Bella depositó junto a la puerta principal—. Pensaba que tendrías más orgullo, Bella.

Bella apretó los labios luchando por evitar una respuesta sarcástica.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo, mama —dijo suavemente. —Él todavía es mi padre.

—El mismo padre que destruyó a tu familia. Que se aseguró que perdieses la casa en la que te habías criado —le recordó ella con amargura. —El mismo padre que se casó con la puta que significaba más para él que tú.

El pecho de Bella se tensó de dolor y furia. Ya no era una niña, y podía ver con claridad por qué su padre no había sido capaz de continuar al lado de su madre. Ella sólo tenía en cuenta un punto de vista, y ese era el suyo.

—Se preocupó por nosotras, madre —le indicó. —Incluso después del divorcio.

—Como si tuviese otra opción —. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras su mirada llena de cólera se fijaba en Bella.

—Sí, madre, tuvo otra opción cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho —la recordó Bella con tristeza. —Pero creo que todavía te envía dinero y te proporciona lo que puedas necesitar, tal como hace conmigo. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

—El dinero de la conciencia —escupió Renne, con su bonito rostro retorcido de furia y amarga cólera. —Sabe que hizo mal, Bella. Nos echó…

—No, tú elegiste marcharte, si recuerdo bien —. Bella deseaba gritar de frustración.

La discusión nunca acababa. Nunca tenía fin. Se sentía como si continuamente pagase por las elecciones de su padre porque su madre no tenía modo de hacerle pagar a él.

—Es un depravado. Como si tú necesitases pasar una semana en su casa —. Renne se sacudía de furia, con el desprecio impreso en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— Esas fiestas que da son excusas para las orgías, y esa esposa suya…

—No quiero oírlo, madre.

—Crees que tu padre y su nueva familia son tan respetables y amables —se mofó. —Crees que no sé como mirabas al hermano de ella. Que no sabía lo de las flores que te envió el año pasado. Son monstruos, Bella —la apuntó con un dedo delgado y acusador. —Depravados y sin conciencia. Te convertirá en una zorra.

Bella sintió su rostro en llamas. Había luchado durante años para ocultar su atracción por Edward. Había escuchado todos los rumores sobre sus proezas sexuales de las que tan frecuentemente se chismorreaba. Él se lo había admitido más o menos en varias ocasiones.

—Nadie puede convertirme en una zorra, madre —dijo entre dientes. —Tal como no hay forma de que tú puedas cambiar el hecho de que tengo un padre. No puedo ignorarle o pretender que no existe, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Bella se enfrentó a su madre, sintiendo el mismo horrible miedo que siempre la llenaba ante el pensamiento de enfurecerla. O de desagradarla de alguna forma. Pero se enfrentó a su miedo y sintió su propia furia creciendo dentro de ella. Durante muchos años había intentado compensarla por el divorcio que su padre, de alguna manera, había forzado. Sabía que él se había echado la culpa por ello. Tal como su madre había jurado una completa inocencia. Y comenzaba a preguntarse si alguno de ellos le diría alguna vez la verdad.

—Terminarás como él —la acusó Renne, con sus ojos estrechándose de odio.

Bella solamente pudo sacudir la cabeza.

—Volveré a casa dentro de una semana, madre —dijo, recogiendo su equipaje.

Aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que no volvería. Había evitado el sentimiento de culpa y el miedo de fallar en algo a los ojos de su madre. Aunque solo ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca conseguiría su aprobación. Luchaba una batalla perdida. Una batalla que ya no deseaba ganar, para empezar.

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

**_-._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi, dado que he tenido un poco de tiempo… que les parece la aparición de nuestro Edward?<strong>_

_**Espero sus reviews chicas**_

_**Suerte!**_


	3. Capitulo3

**_N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella todavía temblaba cuando entró en la amplia avenida de entrada de la casa de su padre. Las sombras de la tarde invadían la majestuosa mansión victoriana, derramándose sobre la casa y el arbolado patio circundante. El trayecto desde Nueva York no había sido duro, pero su estado de nervios la había dejado exhausta. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Edward. Su rostro se encendió ante el pensamiento. Intentó no pensar en la llamada de esa mañana o en el núcleo de calor que había dejado palpitando en su interior.<p>

Casi había sido suficiente para hacerla dar la vuelta varias veces y regresar a la cómoda y segura vida en la casa de su madre. Lo habría hecho, hasta que pensó en su madre. Ella temía demasiado el mundo como para sacar la cabeza de sus libros y ver las cosas que se perdía. Había perdido a su esposo años antes de su divorcio por su aversión a las demandas sexuales de él. Le había contado a menudo lo asqueroso y vergonzoso que consideraba el sexo.

Bella no quería envejecer sabiendo que había dejado pasar las cosas emocionantes de la vida. No quería pasar toda su vida suspirando por lo que más había necesitado y que había dejado escapar. Pero tampoco deseaba que le rompiesen el corazón. Y Bella tenía la sensación de que Edward podría rompérselo.

Le deseaba tanto. Se había dado cuenta de eso durante los pasados meses. Los sueños la estaban volviendo loca. Sueños de Edward atándola a la cama, burlándose de ella, tocándola, con su oscura voz susurrándole promesas sexuales. Cada vez más a menudo se despertaba exitada, la respiración agitada y una súplica en los labios.

Bella supo que él era un mal asunto incluso antes de que su padre se casase con su hermana. Sus ojos eran demasiado pícaros, sus miradas demasiado sensuales. Era malvadamente sexy, pecaminosamente sensual. Gimió con la creciente excitación y el temor.

Dejando las llaves en el contacto para que el mayordomo lo aparcase, Bella saltó del coche. La noche ya se acercaba y maldita fuese si se quedaba sentada en el coche porque estuviera demasiado asustada como para entrar en la casa. Afortunadamente, Edward no estaría allí. No estaba siempre allí.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —. El mayordomo, un antiguo gorila de discoteca alto y fornido, abrió la puerta cuando ella se acercó.

Por lo que Bella sabía, Sam pasaba de los cincuenta pero no tenía aspecto de pasar de los treinta y cinco. Medía arriba de un metro ochenta, estaba abundantemente musculoso y lucía una nariz torcida y varias cicatrices pequeñas en su amplia cara. Era un indio quileute, según le había dicho, venia de la reserva de la Push. Su espeso cabello negro estaba casi afeitado y su amplio rostro se abría con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Sam. ¿Mi padre está en casa? —Dio un paso al interior, más incómoda de lo que pensó que estaría.

Este era el hogar en el que se había criado, en el que corría tras el cachorro que una vez le había comprado su padre pero del que su madre se había deshecho. El hogar donde su padre le curaba las rodillas despellejadas y un corazón magullado. El hogar del que su madre la había sacado cuando su padre reclamó sus derechos como esposo o un divorcio.

—Su padre y la señora Swan han salido esta tarde, señorita —le respondió él. — ¿Se quedará usted un tiempo?

—Sí —inspiró hondo. —Mi equipaje está fuera. ¿Mi habitación está todavía disponible?

Sintió una punzada de dolor mientras hacía la pregunta. Se había enterado de que "Tanny" había dispuesto su habitación para los invitados, en lugar de conservarla para las escasas visitas de Bella.

—Lo siento, señorita Bella —dijo Sam con suavidad. —La habitación está siendo redecorada. Pero el cuarto de la torre está disponible. Lo preparé yo mismo esta mañana.

El cuarto de la torre era el más alejado de los dormitorios de los invitados o de la familia. Detrás de la casa, en la tercera planta. La torre se había añadido décadas atrás por su abuelo y cuando era niña la había adorado. Ahora se resintió del hecho de que no era una habitación de la familia, sino una que sabía que Tanny asignaba a aquellos visitantes que apenas podía tolerar. Evidentemente, pensó Bella, había bajado algunos peldaños en la cortesía de su madrastra.

Bella inspiró profundamente. No eran lágrimas lo que se atascaba en su garganta, se aseguró a sí misma. Su pecho estaba tenso por el agotamiento, no por dolor.

—Bien —tragó con fuerza. — ¿Podría subirme el equipaje? Necesito una ducha y un poco de sueño. Veré a mi padre por la mañana.

—Por supuesto, señorita Bella —. La voz de Sam era amable. Llevaba con la familia más de lo que ella podía recordar y supo que su dolor no le pasaba desapercibido.

— ¿Mi padre es feliz, Sam? —le preguntó haciendo una pausa antes de bajar por el pasillo hacia la escalera oculta que conducía al cuarto de la torre. — ¿Tanny se ocupa de él?

—Su padre me parece muy feliz, señorita Bella —le aseguró Sam. —Más feliz de lo que nunca le he visto desde que la señora Renne se marchó.

Bella asintió bruscamente. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Bajó rápidamente por el pasillo, girando hacia la cocina para entrar por la escalera de la derecha. La escalinata conducía a un solo lugar. El cuarto de la torre.

Era una habitación hermosa. Circular y espaciosa, el mobiliario se había fabricado para encajar en el cuarto con exactitud. La cama era grande con una cabecera de madera de nogal maciza que se asentaba perfectamente contra la pared. Pesados cajones a juego se deslizaban en la pared de piedra formando un tocador, cubierto con un tapete a un lado de la cama. Al otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña chimenea, la madera eran troncos falsos que funcionaban con gas, pero era bastante bonito.

Ella se sintió como Cenicienta antes de que el Príncipe la rescatase. Se sentó pesadamente sobre el edredón que cubría la cama. Esto era una mierda. Debería regresar al coche e irse directamente de vuelta al hogar al que pertenecía. Ya no pertenecía a este lugar, y comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez lo había hecho.

Respirando hondo, se pasó las manos por el pelo y escuchó como Sam subía las escaleras. Él entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa amistosa, pero sus ojos marrones eran sombríos cuando se encontraron con los de ella.

— ¿Estará usted bien aquí, señorita Bella? —le preguntó mientras colocaba la maleta grande y la bolsa en la rejilla para el equipaje junto a la puerta. —Puedo preparar rápidamente otra habitación.

—No. Estoy bien, Sam —. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? Había regresado, principalmente para encontrar algo que nunca existió. Era mejor que lo supiese ahora, antes de llegar más lejos.

Sam asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea. Con movimientos expertos encendió el fuego de gas, luego se echó hacia atrás y asintió con satisfacción ante el calor que se irradió desde los troncos de cerámica.

— ¿Quiere que le pida la cena, señorita Bella? —le preguntó.

Su padre y su madrastra no estaban. Bella sabía que los criados estarían preparando su propia cena. Negó con la cabeza. Probablemente habían esperado una noche de descanso y ella no les privaría de eso. Lo que más le dolía era la ausencia de su padre. Él sabía que ella venía, y no estaba allí. Era la primera vez que se marchaba sabiendo que ella vendría a casa. La primera vez que Bella se sentía como si fuese una extraña en su propia casa.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Una cosa que le encantaba a Bella de la habitación de la torre era el baño. El espacioso cuarto estaba situado a la derecha de la cama, y poseía una enorme bañera lo bastante grande para tres personas y una pared entera cubierta de espejo. Sam había abastecido la pequeña nevera en contra de sus protestas. Una de sus pequeñas sorpresas fue una botella de su vino blanco favorito. Bella la abrió, se sirvió una copa llena y comenzó a dar sorbos mientras el agua llenaba la bañera. El vapor se elevó llenando el cuarto, creando un efecto etéreo junto con el brillo de las velas que había encendido.

Se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta, apoyando la copa y la botella sobre un pequeño estante, y se hundió en el burbujeante líquido. Exquisito. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra la porcelana y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas acolchado. Esto era propio de un hedonista. Una extravagancia malvada y pecaminosa, habría dicho su madre.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Había esperado que su padre estuviese en casa, había esperado alguna clase de bienvenida. No se había esperado que la abandonasen a su suerte. Pero la pecaminosa riqueza de la bañera aliviaba un poco la herida. Podía disfrutarlo. Por esta última vez.

No había venido a la casa sin motivos ocultos, eso lo sabía. Quizás este era su castigo por ello. No era su padre quien la había atraído sino el hombre que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

Edward. Inspiró profundamente, sonrojándose una vez más ante el recuerdo de la conversación telefónica. Podía tener un poco de sexo con él. No era como si fuese una virgen. Era por todo lo demás. Edward no era de los que se limitaban a un sexo normal. Edward era salvaje y pervertido, y le gustaba dar más sabor a las cosas, según había escuchado. Escuchado. Gimió recordando su promesa de atarla a su cama y lo que haría con ella allí.

Nunca había tenido sexo duro, aunque admitió que tampoco había tenido ningún sexo satisfactorio. Nunca había sido lo bastante intenso, lo bastante fuerte. El orgasmo más fuerte de su vida había sido en aquel maldito vestíbulo, con los dedos de Edward empujando dentro de su coño. Había estado tan excitada, tan mojada, que incluso sus muslos se habían cubierto de humedad.

Alzando la copa del estante, Bella sorbió un poco ávidamente. Su piel estaba sensible, sus senos hinchados de excitación, su sexo tenso de necesidad. Maldita sea, debería haber buscado un rector o un profesor amable y manso para satisfacer su lujuria. Edward era un mal asunto. Ella sabía que era un mal asunto. Siempre lo había sabido.

Conocía a Edward desde antes de que su padre se casase con su hermana. Había oído hablar de sus prácticas sexuales, de sus placeres. Era un hedonista, malvado. Y a veces, le gustaba dominar. No se comportaba como un matón fuera del dormitorio. Seguro de sí mismo, altanero sí, pero no un matón. Pero ella había oído los rumores. Historias sobre las preferencias de Edward, su insistencia en la sumisión por parte de sus mujeres. Los comentarios que él le había hecho a ella a través de los años solamente daban mayor credibilidad a los rumores.

Bella tembló ante la idea de ser dominada por Edward. El miedo y la excitación vibraron a través de sus venas y de su sexo a partes iguales, hinchando sus senos, endureciendo sus pezones. Ella no necesitaba esto. No necesitaba el deseo que sentía por él. No necesitaba el corazón roto que sabía que él provocaría. Apuró el vino de su copa y se sirvió otra, notando que los efectos de la bebida ya corrían por su sistema. Finalmente se sintió más relajada. No había estado tan relajada desde hacía meses. Disfrutando las sensaciones, se sirvió otra, esperando que al menos esta noche pudiera conseguir unas pocas horas de sueño sin soñar con Edward.

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aqui de new con otro capi mas… bueno también queriendo aclarar algo, esta historia no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes…<strong>_

_**Les tengo mucho respeto a las autoras… enserio ya me gustaría tener su don para expresar las cosas como muchos lo hacen… creo que varias ya saben de que libro viene, y si no espero que la sigan…**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo hay me dicen k les parece el capi**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_***n_n***_


	4. Capitulo4

_**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Bella bajó la escalera esperando ser bienvenida por su padre. Se había puesto el suéter gris paloma que él le había enviado el mes anterior. Diminutos botones de perla lo cerraban en un ribete justo por encima de sus pechos. Traía zapatos bajos a juego y perlas en el cuello. Confiada y segura de sí misma, Bella se sentía capaz de sortear las preguntas de su padre, su insistencia para que volviera a casa por un tiempo. En lugar de ello, cuando entró en el familiar cuarto débilmente iluminado, se encontró con Edward.<p>

Ella se quedó de pie, inmóvil y silenciosa, mientras permanecía frente a él al otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos de él, de un brillante verde y llenos de malvados secretos, la observaron atentamente. Gruesas y negras pestañas enmarcaban las brillantes esferas, tal como su grueso y cobrizo cabello enmarcaba los salvajes rasgos de su rostro. Sus pómulos eran altos y afilados, su nariz un arrogante tajo descendente en su cara. Sus labios eran anchos, y podían estar llenos y sensuales o finos por la cólera. Ahora, él parecía simplemente curioso.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho ancho y musculoso, sus tobillos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de un sofá a cuadros, de tal manera que estaba enfrentado pero lejos de ella.

— ¿Dónde está Papá? —preguntó Bella, luchando contra su excitación y sus propios deseos irrefrenables.

—Tuvo una demora. Espera, quizás, estar en casa mañana —dijo él quedamente.

— ¿Quizás? —ella acalló apenas el temblor en su voz.

—Quizás —él se irguió de su postura perezosa, observándola con una intensidad que le estrechaba los ojos, y que le hacía a ella tener los pechos y el coño latiendo. Maldito fuera él por el efecto que tenía en ella.

— ¿Y no me lo podría haber dicho él mismo? —cuestionó nerviosamente, mirándolo avanzar hacia ella, decidida a mantener su posición.

—Estoy seguro que él llamará, eventualmente —la voz de Edward era lenta, se arrastraba perezosamente, espesa por la tensión y la excitación. Bella hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener sus ojos en la cara de él, en lugar de permitirles descender para ver cuán grueso se había puesto el bulto en sus pantalones. Ella supo con toda certeza que el latido en su vagina se había intensificado.

— ¿Entonces te alistaste como voluntario para el comité de bienvenida? —ella estaba jadeante, y supo que él lo podría oír en su voz. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron con el conocimiento, haciendo que el latido de ella se intensificara aún más.

Él se acercó sin detenerse, hasta que sólo estuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Bella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era alto, mucho más ancho que ella. Ella se sintió a la vez amenazada y segura. Las alternantes emociones la atraparon, incapaz de moverse, sin voluntad para correr.

La sangre corría por sus venas mientras ella trataba de darle sentido a los poderosos sentimientos que estaban atravesando su cuerpo y su mente. Dos años había pensado en él, había luchado con la tentación que él representaba y el ardor que inspiraba.

—Siempre estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida, Bella —él sonrió, esa lenta rareza de sus labios que hacía que los músculos del estómago de ella se tensaran—. Pero tengo que admitir, estaba más que ansioso después de hablar contigo ayer.

La cara de ella llameó, haciéndose eco de sus gemidos y su lucha por respirar a través del clímax susurrado directamente a su mente. La voz de Edward, ronca y profunda, áspera por su propia excitación y luego por su propio clímax, la incitaba.

Bella tragó saliva mientras se mordía el labio en nerviosa indecisión. ¿Le extendería la mano? ¿O debería escaparse de él?

—Perro acosador —masculló, más enojada consigo misma que con él.

Él se rió ahogadamente, alargando la mano para tocar la carne desnuda de su cuello.

—Veo que sigues tan espinosa como siempre —dijo él con una vena de diversión en sus ojos que se iban oscureciendo—. ¿Serás tan ardiente en la cama, Bella?

— ¡Cómo si te lo fuera a decir! —escupió ella.

Bella luchó contra el instinto de inclinarse más hacia él, para inspirar el picante aroma de un macho excitado y decidido.

—Hmm, tal vez podrías mostrármelo —sugirió él, su voz sedosamente suave y caliente.

Bella tembló ante la cualidad baja y seductora de su voz. Ésta viajó a través de su cuerpo, tensándole el sexo, haciendo que sus pechos se hincharan y sus pezones se endurecieran en anticipación. Todo su cuerpo se ruborizó, caliente. Entonces el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Las manos de él se movieron, el dorso de sus dedos la acariciaron, dejando un rastro de fuego en la parte superior de sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

Él la miró a los ojos, los suyos soñolientos, los párpados gruesos.

—Mía —susurró.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon ante la nota posesiva en la voz de él.

—Creo que no —Bella quiso hacer una mueca ante el tono rasposo y áspero de su propia voz—. No le pertenezco a nadie, Cullen. Mucho menos a ti.

¿Entonces por qué estaba su cuerpo gritando en negación? Ella podía sentir los desnudos labios de su vulva mojándose a medida que su cuerpo se preparaba para ser poseído por él. Su piel hormigueaba, su boca se hacía agua al pensar en su beso.

—Toda mía —gruñó él mientras un botón se deslizaba, libre del frágil amarre sobre sus pechos palpitantes—. Sabías que no habría manera de que me mantuviera alejado después de oírte llegar al clímax al son de mi voz, Bella. Sabías que no te dejaría ir.

Ella se encogió de hombros, luchando por mantener el aplomo, una independencia que parecía más arraigada que necesaria en ese momento.

—No tienes otra opción que dejarme ir —le informó ella, sintiendo la trepidación de los dardos que la atravesaban desde la intensidad repentina de los ojos de Edward.

Los dedos de él acariciaron la redondeada curva de su pecho, su expresión pensativa mientras bajaba los ojos hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué peleas conmigo, nena? —preguntó repentinamente en un tono suave. —Por dos años he hecho todo, menos atarte y hacerte admitir que me deseas. Y sé que lo haces. Entonces, ¿por qué luchas contra ello?

—Tal vez quiero ser atada y forzada a admitirlo —dijo ella impertinentemente, ignorando la llamarada de excitación ante el pensamiento. Ella había oído los rumores, conocía las acusaciones que su madre había esparcido estos años, acerca del cuñado de su padre. —Sí, Edward. Yo atada, nada más esperando por ti y uno de tus mejores amigos. Oye cariño, las posibilidades de eso son ilimitadas.

Su boca era la maldición de su existencia. Mentalmente, ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante su propia declaración, cortante y burlona.

— ¿Mi mejor amigo, eh? —él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

—Cuantos más, mejor —se alejó de él, negándose el contacto que deseaba por encima de cualquier otro. —Tú sabes cómo es. Una chica tiene que tener alguna clase de excitación en su vida. Puede ser bueno llegar al extremo.

Ella solita iba a cortarse la lengua. Bella se sentía más poseída que en posesión de algo de sentido común por el momento. Tentar a Edward, empujarlo, nunca había sido una buena idea. Lo sabía por experiencia. Pero aparentemente ella no sabía cómo hacer algo distinto.

—Bella, ten cuidado con lo que deseas —se estaba riendo abiertamente de ella. — ¿Has tenido alguna vez en la vida dos hombres a la vez, nena?

El término cariñoso, dicho suavemente por esa voz oscura y pecaminosa, hizo correr su pulso con más fuerza que antes.

— ¿Tiene importancia? —le respondió, algún duendecillo diabólico instándola a bromear, a seducir a modo de devolución.

Ella le lanzó una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas, deslizándola hacia abajo y haciendo escala en las caderas de él, suprimiendo un gemido ante el tamaño de la erección bajo los vaqueros. Demonios, él iba a destrozar la cremallera de un momento a otro.

—No, no importa —él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Te puedo dar lo que fuera que desees, preciosidad. Si realmente lo deseas. Soy flexible.

-.

-.

-.

Edward sintió su polla latir. Condenada, él sabía que Bella no tenía idea de cuán lejos lo estaba empujando en realidad. Podía ver la excitación en los ojos de ella, el indicio de ardor sexual, de determinación. ¿Pensaba ella que podría matar el deseo en él otorgándole carta blanca para que él hiciera lo peor de lo que era capaz? Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuán lejos podía llegar él en el terreno sexual. El pensar en atarla, en forzarla a admitir las necesidades de su propio cuerpo, o las necesidades de él, estaba casi más allá de lo que su autocontrol podía aguantar. El pensar en iniciarla en los placeres del _ménage a trois_, oyendo los gritos de placer de Bella en sus oídos, hizo que su polla endureciera hasta el dolor.

Quería que Bella tuviera cada toque, cada experiencia sexual que ella alguna vez hubiera imaginado querer intentar. La quería caliente, mojada y rogando por su polla. Quería que ella admitiera sus necesidades, lo mismo que él finalmente había admitido las propias. Quería a Bella, ahora, mañana, para siempre. De cualquier forma que pudiera tenerla, de todas las formas en que ella le permitiera tenerla.

Edward miró el rubor que había subido a sus pómulos, la llamarada de interés en sus ojos que ella apagó rápidamente. Ella pensaba que era un juego, ingeniosas réplicas de carácter sexual que fácilmente podría poner a un lado más tarde. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Bella le había dedicado a tales ideas más que un pensamiento pasajero. Él podía ver eso en el afanoso subir y bajar de sus pechos, en la túrgida curva de ellos, en las duras puntas de sus pezones. Estaban casi tan duros como su polla.

Ella no podía saber, pensó él con una hebra de diversión, cuánto disfrutaría él de hacer ambas cosas con ella. El nivel de dominación que él poseía era increíblemente alto. Introducirla en ser atada, tomada del pelo, atormentada o emparedada entre su cuerpo y el de Jessy…

Drásticamente él aplastó su lujuria. Eso de compartirla no sería fácil u ocurriría a menudo, pero había un placer particular en ello que no podía ser encontrado en ningún otro acto sexual. El pensamiento de tener el control total de ella, de su cuerpo, sus deseos, su sensualidad, era un afrodisíaco casi imposible de resistir.

—Bella, no deberías desafiarme —le advirtió cuidadosamente. —No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, nena.

Él se sentía moralmente obligado a darle una oportunidad, y sólo una oportunidad, para aquietar los deseos rugientes que crecían dentro de él. Ella no sabía, no podía saber, que la sexualidad era parte de él a tal grado. Una sexualidad y un oscuro deseo que él había estado dispuesto a amortiguar por ella. Pero su atrevida declaración de que ella podría manejarlos era más de lo que él podía resistir.

—Tal vez lo sé —. Él amó la calidad jadeante de su voz, la mezcla de miedo y lujuria en su tono de voz era una combinación embriagadora.

—Follaría tu culo, Bella —gruñó él, avanzando hacia ella otra vez. — ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Mi mejor amigo hundiéndose en ese apretado coñito mientras yo empujo dentro de tu trasero. Gritarías, nena.

La idea de eso lo ponía tan caliente que apenas soportaba el ardor.

—Hmm… —sus rosados labios se fruncieron en un mohín de meditación. —Suena interesante, Edward. Pero tú sabes, no permitiría a cualquiera tales privilegios —suspiró ella con pesar. —Lo siento, amorcito, pero aparentemente no estás de suerte.

Oh, ella estaba en problemas. Edward mantuvo su expresión sólo ligeramente divertida, permitiendo a su dulce Bella cavar su propia tumba.

— ¿Y qué cualidades debe tener un hombre para ser tan afortunado? —preguntó él, mientras deliberadamente maniobraba para ponerla contra la pared, su cuerpo presionando el de ella, no obligándola, sino conteniéndola, calentándola.

Por un momento, una vulnerabilidad cautivadora brilló en los ojos de ella. El corazón de él se ablandó por lo que leyó allí. Esperanza mezclada con necesidad, un destello de incertidumbre.

—Algo que tú no tienes —. Él se preguntó si ella habría percibido la pena en su voz.

— ¿Y qué sería eso, nena? —. Quería atraerla hacia su pecho, abrazarla, asegurarle que cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, sería suya sólo con pedirlo.

Bella se apartó con fuerza de él, su natural actitud defensiva asumiendo el control nuevamente, ese destello de dolor en sus ojos sobrepasando la necesidad de jugar, bromear con él y tentarlo.

—Corazón, Edward. Debe tener un corazón —dijo, mordiendo las palabras. —Y realmente no creo que tú tengas uno.

-.

-.

**-.**

Bella se marchó dando media vuelta rápidamente, la cólera envolviéndola. Eso hizo poco por apaciguar el deseo o el rugiente caldero de emociones que amenazaban con abrumarla. Maldición. Doble maldición. No podía amarlo. No podía necesitar su amor. Dos años de discutir con él, luchando contra sus avances y sus acaloradas miradas, no pudieron haber causado esto.

Sintió su cuerpo temblando, su pecho agarrotado por las lágrimas. Amar a Edward era imposible. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra las mujeres sofisticadas y experimentadas con las que él se acostaba habitualmente. Ella las había visto, las había odiado. Saber que él las había llevado a su cama, que las había hecho gritar con su toque era más de lo que ella podía tolerar. Seguramente ellas no lo amaron. Pero Bella tenía el mal presentimiento de que ella lo haría.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno aquí de nuevo… que opinan de la aparición de Edward… bueno fue interesante pero… hooo pero eso no es nada…<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios, y enserio se les agradecen, pero chicas un poco de incentivo y les aseguro que hago hasta lo imposible por actualizar pronto sip (*ojitos de cachorrito*)**

**Nos leemos**

**Suerte!**


	5. Capitulo5

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó unas horas más tarde, la sensación de ser observada, estudiada, se abrió camino dentro del sueño erótico con Edward bromeando, tentándola con un beso que nunca llegó. A punto de gritar, la presencia en su habitación empezó a cobrar sentido.<p>

Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, mirando ceñuda la suave luz de una vela en la pequeña mesa de media luna junto a su cama. Volviendo la cabeza, su corazón comenzó a correr. Edward estaba sentado al lado de la cama mirándola, sus ojos azules entrecerrados, su musculoso pecho desnudo excepto por la sombra del rizado vello que bajaba por su estómago y desaparecía en el interior... Sus ojos se agrandaron, luego volaron hacia abajo. Él estaba desnudo. Dulce Dios, él estaba desnudo y duro, comprenderlo la aterrorizó. Grueso y largo, la cabeza púrpura, la carne fuertemente venosa.

Bella de repente fue más consciente de su desnudez bajo el pesado edredón. Cuando se había acostado, no había pensado para nada en ello. Ahora podía sentir la hinchazón de sus pechos, el endurecimiento de sus pezones. Entre sus muslos sentía la lenta, ardiente humedad de su carne afiebrada. También sentía algo más. Sus brazos estaban atados al curvado cabecero, estirados, así como sus piernas, con muy poco juego en las cuerdas. El hijo de puta, la había atado a la cama como una virgen condenada al sacrificio.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —. Ella se aclaró la somnolencia de su voz mientras él se quedaba quieto, mirándola con aquellos malvados ojos, llenos de sensualidad. –Desátame, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Primera lección —dijo él, su voz era suave mientras asomaba a sus labios una sexy sonrisa. — ¿Estás lista para ella?

— ¿Lección? —ella negó con la cabeza, su voz gritando de cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía el hijo de puta a atarla? — ¿De que demonios hablas, Edward?

Su mano se levantó. Bella pensó que él la tocaría, la agarraría, en cambio, esos largos dedos se enrollaron distraídamente alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo. Ella tragó fuertemente, su boca sedienta, ansiando sentir la hinchada cabeza en ella. Hasta podría haber pensado en darse impulso, si hubiera podido mover su cuerpo.

—Tu primera lección en ser mi mujer, Bella —le dijo él, con una voz serena, decidida. –Te dije que estaba harto de esperarte. Esta noche, empieza tu primera lección.

Bella hizo girar sus ojos mientras suspiraba con irritación.

— ¿Eres un psicópata o algo parecido, Edward? —Le dijo rechinando los dientes — ¿Prestas atención a lo que dices? Ahora déjame y deja de actuar de manera tan rara. Caray, si lo que quieres es follar, sólo debías haberlo dicho.

Él se rió de ella. El bastardo sólo sonrió perezosamente, perversamente.

—Pero, Bella no quiero sólo follarte —dijo él, divertido. —Quiero que sepas quién controla tu cuerpo, tus lujurias. Quiero que sepas, en el fondo de tu alma, quién pose ese coño tan bonito, ese culito tan tentador y tu boca caliente. Quiero que admitas que son míos, sólo para joderte cuando yo quiera.

Maldición. Ella sabía que Edward era retorcido, ¿pero violación?

—Edward —. Ella luchaba para que su voz sonara razonable. —Esta no es forma de conseguir una mujer. Realmente. Ya sabes, flores, noviazgo, ese es el camino al corazón de una mujer.

— ¿De verdad? —se reía ahora de ella sin disimulo. —Te envié flores, querida.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Ah sí, con una tarjeta que me decía de qué tamaño tenía que comprar el invasor anal, para así poder follar mi culo —ella apretó los dientes cuando tiró de las cuerdas que ataban sus tobillos. —Verdaderamente romántico, Edward.

Recordaba con un sentimiento de horror, el entusiasmo y la vergüenza que sintió cuando leyó la tarjeta. Había tirado las flores a la basura, pero se había guardado la tarjeta. Del por qué, ella no estaba muy segura.

Él se encogió de hombros indiferente. —Práctico —le dijo. —Te deseaba preparada. Pero como no aceptaste prepararte tu misma, entonces tendrás que aceptar el dolor.

¿Dolor? No, no, nada de dolor.

—Mira, Edward —ella le advirtió razonablemente. —Mi padre realmente se enfadará contigo. Y sabes que se lo contaré.

—Primero le pedí permiso a tu padre, Bella —le dijo él suavemente, ahora con una expresión paciente. — ¿Por qué piensas que tu madre abandonó finalmente a tu padre? Renne rechazaba aceptar quien era él y lo que necesitaba. No cometeré el mismo error contigo. Tu conocerás y aceptaras tu alma, tus necesidades y las mías. No huirás de mí. Tu padre lo entiende y me da el tiempo que necesito para ayudarte a comprender.

Bella miró hacia arriba a Edward, con la furia estallando dentro de ella mientras sacudía sus brazos estirando las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Condenado, no estaban apretadas, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera golpearlo para borrarle la expresión de triunfo de su cara.

—Estás mintiendo —le acusó ella. —Mi padre nunca dejaría que me hicieras daño.

—Pregúntaselo por la mañana —se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, —estarás libre para entonces.

Un sentimiento de impotencia la embargó. Maldición, pensó que él tenía todas las malditas respuestas y todos los malditos proyectos. Ella no era un juguete para que él jugara y se lo demostraría.

—Te haré detener —le prometió ella. —Lo juro, aunque sea la última cosa que haga, te encerraré.

Durante unos largos momentos el se mostró tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, con un sereno conocimiento.

—Yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu situación. Piensa que mañana por la mañana, quizás hayas cambiado de opinión.

Bella aspiró con fuerza, mirándolo con miedo y odiando el recuerdo que esto le trajo.

— ¿De qué me hablas? —le dijo ella rechinando los dientes.

La mano de Edward cesó de acariciar lánguidamente su polla, moviéndose al estómago de ella. Sus músculos se contrajeron involuntariamente con el calor y la aspereza del masaje en su carne.

—Esta noche, te daré una muestra del placer del que puedes disfrutar —le prometió él. —Aprenderás, Bella, quién es tu maestro, lentamente. Un paso a la vez. Nada demasiado fuerte, nena, lo prometo.

Bella tembló. Él no parecía cruel, pero estaba decidido. Su voz era suave, inmensamente suave, pero centrada en el objetivo. Él la tendría ahora y la tendría en sus condiciones.

—Esto no es lo que quiero, Edward —le dijo, luchando por respirar, por tener el control.

Su mano se movió perezosamente de su estómago, sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos hasta que uno corrió entre la espesa, resbaladiza crema que los humedecía, que probaban que sus palabras eran falsas. Ella tembló, reprimiendo un gemido de placer cuando la gruesa longitud de su dedo bajó hasta su vagina.

— ¿De verdad? —le susurró. —Pienso que me mientes, Bella. No deberías mentirme, nena.

Antes de que Bella supiera lo que iba a hacer, su mano se movió, dándole con la palma de la mano un golpe seco sobre la carne desnuda de su coño.

Bella tembló de excitación. —Eres un hijo de puta —le gritó ella, sacudiéndose contra las cuerdas, no haciendo caso del latigazo de placer que hizo que su clítoris se hinchó sobresaliendo. —Le daré una patada a tu culo cuando salga de aquí.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, moviéndose de su lado para colocarse entre sus muslos extendidos.

— ¡Déjame ir, bastardo! — gritó, luchando por no hacer caso del placer vergonzoso y la anticipación que se alzaba en su interior.

—Bella, traviesa —le susurró él, su mano dejó de lado su coño, deslizándose entre la humedad de los gruesos y pesados labios de su sexo. —Estás tan apretada, Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde tu último amante?

— ¡Bésame el culo! — gritó ella, por la sorpresa cuando su palma golpeó la curva superior de su coño. Ella luchó contra las cuerdas, aterrorizada por las espantosas vibraciones de placer que irradiaban de su clítoris debido al calor del golpe. — ¡Maldito seas!

Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro de la vagina otra vez. Era una estimulación lenta, el dedo suavemente separaba sus músculos, haciendo temblar la carne con el principio del éxtasis. Ella luchó contra la necesidad de gemir, suplicar por la penetración lenta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo Bella, desde que has tenido un amante? —le preguntó otra vez.

Bella comprendió que estaba jadeando, lista para culminar. Dios, si él solamente la dejara acabar.

—Te odió —le gruñó.

Su dedo se paró. A mitad de camino dentro de ella, sus músculos se apretaron desesperadamente por la necesidad y él paró.

—No estás siendo buena, Bella —susurró él. —Yo podría dejarte atada aquí, caliente y desesperada por aliviarte, o podría darte finalmente lo que necesitas. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

La amenaza era clara. Su dedo estaba todavía dentro de ella cuando él la miró, su expresión dura ahora, aunque sus ojos retuvieran aquel humor irónico, suave. El contraste era casi espantoso.

—Cuatro años. ¡Estás satisfecho... Oh Dios! —. Su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza cayó sobre las almohadas cuando su dedo se deslizó dentro con un poderoso empujón.

Bella se estremecía, el orgasmo tan cerca que ella podía sentirlo palpitar con desesperación.

—Maldición, que estrecha eres, Bella —. La yema de su dedo se torció, acariciando las sensibles profundidades mientras ella se estiraba contra sus ataduras. —Tan apretada como una virgen. Apuesto a que tu culo aún está más apretado.

Bella se calmó, temblando, viendo la lujuria, el entusiasmo que llenaba la cara de Edward. Su polla era enorme, gruesa y larga, y ella sabía que estiraría su vagina hasta que gritara por alivio. ¿Pero su culo? No había modo. Aunque mirando la cara de Edward, parecía que él hubiera resuelto el modo de hacerlo, exactamente.

-.

-.

-.

-.

**Hola chicas, siento aber tardado hahah pero bueno he tenido problemas para adaptarme a los últimos horarios y con las tareas, dios es un desastre**

**Pero bueno que opinan este capi es corto, pero bueno poco a poco va avanzando la historia, dejen sus comentarios haha enserio me alegran el dia despues de uno desastroso pff cuenten cuenten =D**

**Suerte!**


	6. Capitulo6

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>—Edward, seamos razonables —jadeó Bella, su sexo apretando sobre el dedo dentro de ella, temblando por las profundas y gentiles caricias que la yema de su dedo le proporcionaba. —Tu polla no cabrá ahí. Deja de intentar asustarme.<p>

Pero ella sentía que no era una amenaza ociosa.

Él sonrió. Ella sabía bien que debía creer en esa sonrisa. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. Mirándola atentamente, él deslizó su dedo hasta lo más profundo de su empapado y caliente canal y luego se movió para acostarse al lado de ella.

Bella lo miró con cuidado, como a una bestia salvaje mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo y la miraba por entre sus ojos entrecerrados. Entonces su mirada cambió, dirigiéndola a sus muslos, los ojos ella siguiéndolo mientras movía su mano.

—No... —gritó ella defensivamente mientras él alzaba su mano.

Ella se irguió. Él movió su cabeza, sus labios se lanzaron sobre un duro, puntiagudo pezón un segundo antes de que él le propinara otro punzante golpe a los mojados labios de su sexo.

Ella gritó, placer y dolor obligando a sus labios a emitir un desvalido sonido de confuso deseo mientras su cuerpo se doblaba y empujaba contra el de él. Su lengua raspó su pezón mientras él la chupaba, y el siguiente golpe a su sexo fue sobre la carne que protegía su hinchado clítoris. Su grito fue fuerte, su cuerpo estirándose, arqueado, luchando tanto contra el dolor como el placer mientras que ella se esforzaba por separar los dos. Estaba en llamas, su cabeza tambaleándose en una confusa ciénaga de sensaciones. Quería rogar por más, suplicar piedad.

Otro golpe llegó a ella, su palma ubicada para golpear desde su clítoris a su vagina mientras él tomaba su pezón entre sus dientes. El dolor punzante, caliente y feroz tenía su clítoris palpitando mientras ella gritaba cerca del clímax.

—Por favor —suplicó ella, su cabeza refregándose contra la almohada mientras sentía su brazo alzarse otra vez. —Por favor, Edward...

Un grito estrangulado abandonó su garganta cuando un golpe más duro aterrizó sobre ella, golpeando con fuerza y fuego, haciendo arder su clítoris, su orgasmo alcanzando su punto máximo contra su voluntad. Un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo mientras su palma golpeaba en su clítoris con presión suficiente para disparar su liberación.

Entonces los labios de él cubrieron los suyos con un gemido, su lengua entrando en su boca con avaricia y hambre. Bella luchó para acercarse, sus brazos y piernas protestando contra su confinamiento mientras ella salía al encuentro de su beso con la misma voracidad, su lengua enredada a la de él, sus gemidos un áspero chirrido contra su garganta mientras ella sentía su coño latir, su vagina muriéndose por más.

Bella se estremeció con la palpitante intensidad de su clímax, una distante parte de ella estaba sobresaltada, asombrada de que ella pudiera responder de ese modo. Fieros estremecimientos atravesaban su cuerpo, dejándola ansiosa, hambrienta por más. Su sexo estaba vacío, un desesperante dolor excitado atormentándola ahora. No era suficiente. Ella necesitaba más. Mucho más.

— ¿Necesitas más, Bella? —gruñó él mientras se retiraba y bajaba la vista hacia ella.

Sus ojos ya no eran pacientes, estaban ardientes y hambrientos, mirándola atentamente.

—Más. Por favor, Edward. Te necesito —gimió ella mirándolo mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, necesitándolo, deseando tanto su polla que hasta apenas podía respirar, su excitación era así de intensa.

Él se movió hacia atrás, su mano subiendo entre sus muslos, un voraz gemido saliendo de su garganta mientras sentía la espesa capa cremosa que volvía a cubrir la carne de ella.

—Tu sexo es tan caliente, Bella —. Su voz sonó torturada. —Tan caliente y dulce, yo podría comerte ahora mismo.

—Sí —. Ella se retorció contra él, necesitando que la tocara, que la follara, llenando el enorme hoyo de exquisita necesidad palpitando dentro de ella.

—No aún —se negó él, haciéndola lloriquear. —No aún, nena. Pero pronto. Realmente pronto.

Ella miró mientras él se alejaba de ella, arrodillándose y acomodando las almohadas bajo sus hombros y cabeza.

—Tu sabes lo que quiero, Bella —le dijo, su voz ruda, su polla apuntando a sus labios. —Abre tu boca, nena, dame lo que quiero.

Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa para convencerlo de aliviarla del dolor que palpitaba en su estómago. Ella abrió sus labios, y gimió mientras la gruesa cabeza empujaba pasándolos, estirándolos dolorosamente. Él era enorme, tan largo y grueso que ella quiso gritar de miedo, gritarle que se apurara y la follara con eso.

—Oh sí, que boquita tan pequeña y caliente —gimió él, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la base mientras penetraba su boca, parando sólo cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron a ensancharse por el miedo de que la ahogara. —Relaja tu garganta, Bella —la urgió él. —Sólo unos centímetros más, nena. Toma un poco más para mí y te mostraré que bueno puedo hacerte sentir lo que sigue.

Su sexo zumbaba su respuesta. _Sí, toma más, perra_. _Tómalo todo, y entonces él me follará_. La criatura voraz que era su coño exigía su obediencia con tanta ferocidad como Edward lo hacía. Respirando por su nariz, sus ojos en los de él, ella relajó lentamente los músculos de su garganta, sintiendo como él, con lentos empujes, conseguía los centímetros finales que exigía que ella tomara.

Su mano apretaba sobre su polla, su dedo acariciando su boca mientras él marcaba su límite, y aún así, había tanto más. Él se retiró mientras Bella chupaba la gruesa longitud, su lengua acariciándolo, raspando el lado de abajo de su miembro mientras él lo sacaba casi totalmente de su boca hasta que ella estuvo bebiendo ruidosamente sobre nada más que la congestionada cabeza, y amándolo.

Entonces él comenzó a penetrar otra vez. Un lento y mesurado empuje que hundió su polla a la profundidad por él marcada, su expresión endureciéndose con tal extremo placer que ella luchó por acariciar la ancha cabeza que intentaba ahogarla. Ella dejó a su garganta hacer un intento de tragar, un movimiento tentativo como probando su capacidad para hacerlo.

Edward gimió, su verga sacudiéndose en su boca mientras se retiraba, metiéndola otra vez. Ella repitió el movimiento, mirando su cara, nunca dejando de ver su expresión mientras él comenzaba a follar su boca. Él estaba jadeando, sus dientes apretados, su duro estómago apretado.

—Sí, trágalo —gruñó él cuando ella repitió el movimiento. —Trágalo, nena. Muéstrame que deseas mi polla.

Él estaba follando su boca más duro ahora, sus labios tan estirados que los sentía lastimados, pero a Bella le gustó el sentimiento, amaba ver su entusiasmo, la extrema lujuria que cruzaba su cara cada vez que su garganta acariciaba la cabeza de su polla. Sus caderas botaban contra ella, su voz un gruñido mientras él follaba sus labios, empujando su polla tan profundamente como podía ir, gimiendo mientras la carne se tensaba, se apretaba más.

—Sí. Voy a correrme ahora, Bella. Voy a correrme en tu pequeña boca caliente justo como voy a correrme bien dentro de ese pequeño culo apretado. Tomalo, nena, toma mi polla —. Él empujó con fuerza, ella tragó, sus caderas bombeando, entonces Bella sintió la primera dura, caliente explosión de semen contra el fondo de su garganta. Esta fue seguida por más. Espesos chorros de cremoso semen bajando por su garganta mientras él gritaba encima de ella.

Bella estaba extática, temblando de anticipación mientras sentía su pene, todavía duro, salir de su boca. Él la follaría ahora. Seguramente, él la follaría ahora.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella —susurró él mientras se alejaba de ella, bajando la vista hacia ella, sus ojos amables una vez más. —Tan condenadamente caliente y hermosa, me vuelves loco.

—Bien —gimió ella. —Fóllame ahora, Edward. Por favor.

Él sonrió, y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —escupió ella, incrédula. —Maldito seas, Edward, no puedes dejarme de esta forma.

— ¿Yo dije que te estaba dejando? —le preguntó él, arqueando su ceja en signo de pregunta. —No, Bella, estaré aquí contigo, toda la noche, cada noche. Pero tú no estás preparada para ser follada aún.

—Te juro que lo estoy —exclamó ella. —En serio lo estoy, Edward —. Si ella estuviera más lista, estallaría en llamas.

Él rió en silencio, aunque el sonido fue tenso.

—No aún, Bella —susurró él. —Pero pronto.

Él se movió a través del cuarto, y luego Bella notó la pequeña bandeja que había sobre la carpeta de su cómoda empotrada en la pared. Él lo recogió y al volverse, los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con aprehensión.

Había varios artículos sexuales yaciendo sobre la bandeja de plata, así como un gran tubo de lubricante. El que más la asustó, fue el grueso consolador anal apoyado sobre su ancha base. Bella tembló al verlo, sacudiendo su cabeza con miedo mientras él se acercaba a ella. Si sólo estuviera lo bastante asustada, pensó fríamente. Que Dios la ayudara, su coño estaba en fuego, su cuerpo tan sensible que ella creía que una suave brisa le produciría un orgasmo. Y ver esos juguetes, el grueso invasor anal y el gran consolador, la hacían temblar, no sólo de miedo, sino de entusiasmo.

Él puso la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche, luego se sentó sobre su cama, mirándolos fijamente.

—Si no te mantienes excitada, necesitándome a mí y a lo que te daré, entonces me alejaré —le dijo él, su voz tan suave que ella tuvo que esforzarse por oírlo. —Pero yo te empujaré, Bella, veré lo que te gusta, veré lo que puedes tomar. No sólo esta noche, sino toda la semana. Tú eres mía hasta la noche de la fiesta de tu padre. No importa qué, no importa cuando, siempre y cuando lo que haga te excite.

— ¿Y si no lo logras? —preguntó ella con ira. — ¿Qué vas a hacerme, lastimarme hasta que no pueda soportarlo más?

Él se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos ardiendo.

—Sólo puedo darte lo que quieres, lo que necesitas —dijo él entre dientes apretados. —Estás tan malditamente caliente por ser dominada que no puedes soportarlo. ¿Tú piensas que no conozco eso? ¿Crees que te contaron los rumores sobre mis preferencias innecesariamente? Si no estuvieras excitada por ellas, Bella, no hubieras estado tan mojada como para empapar mi mano hace dos años cuando te arrinconé en el pasillo. Sólo estás asustada. Y te deseo demasiado como para dejar que sigas asustada de lo que ambos necesitamos más.

— ¡No lo haré! —. Pero la excitación estaba electrificando su cuerpo, haciendo latir cada célula en anticipación.

— ¿No lo harás? —gruñó él. —Sé sobre los libros que tu madre encontró en tu cuarto cuando ibas al colegio, Bella. Las historias que lees, para satisfacer esas ansias que no puedes explicar.

Su cara enrojeció. Su madre había estado enfurecida sobre los libros eroticos que había encontrado en el cuarto de Bella ese año.

—Cautivas, dominadas por sus amantes. Sumisas, adorando cada golpe de sensual placer que recibían.

Bella podía sentir el rubor por la mortificación manchando todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna vez follaste tu trasero, Bella? —le preguntó suavemente él, inclinándose hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. — ¿Mientras acariciabas tu coño, luchando por un orgasmo, tu dedo alguna vez entró en ese pequeño, caliente, oscuro pasaje sólo para ver cómo se sentía?

Ella lo había hecho. Bella gimió humillada. Pero no había sido su dedo, había sido el delgado, redondeado vibrador que ella tenía escondido. La oleada de oscuro placer que se había extendido por ella había sido aterradora. Incluso peor había sido el duro, espantoso temblor de un orgasmo que casi la hizo gritar, subiendo por su cuerpo, y haciendo que de su sexo chorreara un fluido suave, pegajoso. Recordar el dolor de la penetración, la humillación de lanzar aquel chorro de líquido, había hecho que ella nunca volviera a intentar tal cosa, excepto con sus dedos. Incluso ahora, años más tarde, el recuerdo de ese acto era suficiente para hacerla ruborizar de vergüenza.

— ¿Eso dolió, Bella? —. Y desde luego, esos malvados reconocieron el rubor de la admisión sobre su piel. — ¿Te hizo desear más?

—No —escupió ella, temblando de nervios, excitada.

—Yo creo que sí —. Él tocó su mejilla, sus dedos acariciando su carne, su voz apacible. —Creo que te dejó dolorida, necesitada y demasiado malditamente asustada para intentar hacerlo. Creo, Bella, que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito.

—Y yo creo que tu estás loco —lo atacó ella, rechazándolo, preguntándose por qué lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba tanto.

Su pulgar le acarició los hinchados labios, sus ojos oscuros, brillando en la luz de la vela.

— ¿Lo estoy? —le preguntó suavemente. —Vamos a ver, Bella, cómo de chiflado estoy.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Bueno yo aquí de new, después de creó dos semanas pero es que mi horario se torció… con eso k empecé a trabajar más la escuela llego rendida a casa pero bueno…. Que les parece el capi =D nuestro ed si k hace promesas, creen que las cumpla? Bueno creo k eso es obvio pero bueno

Dejen comentarios chicas y si hay chicos…. Los espero con ansias…

=D

Suerte!


	7. Capitulo7

N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella observaba a Edward, intentando aquietar la difícil y áspera respiración que sacudía su cuerpo. Parecía no poder conseguir suficiente oxígeno, parecía no poder normalizar el fuerte estremecimiento de su palpitante corazón.<p>

—Hay una línea delgada que divide el placer del dolor —le dijo él mientras sacaba el invasor anal de la bandeja, y el tubo de lubricante. —Es tan delgada, que si todo va como debiera ir, el dolor se suma al placer, de una manera erótica y oscura.

Él se corrió a los pies de la cama. Aflojó las cuerdas atadas al estribo, y tomó rápidamente sus piernas antes de que ella pudiera patearlo. Ignorando sus violentos esfuerzos y sus maldiciones acaloradas, en minutos él tenía su cuerpo entero dado vuelta, con las cuerdas sosteniéndola nuevamente en posición mientras él metía varias almohadas bajo sus caderas.

—Bastardo —. Su voz estaba estrangulada mientras una excitación enloquecedora se disparaba por su cuerpo.

Su trasero estaba arqueado hacia él. Ella estaba extendida, abierta para él, y los destellos de miedo y excitación que recorrían su cuerpo la tenían aterrorizada.

—Dios, Bella, eres tan hermosa —gruñó él desde atrás, su voz áspera, llena de lujuria. —Tu pequeño trasero tan rosado y bonito. Y me gusta como mantienes tu coño depilado, tan suave y liso. Pero hubiese preferido hacerlo yo mismo. De ahora en adelante, me ocuparé de eso por tí.

Bella tembló, gritando. Ella debería odiar esto. Debería estar gritando, pidiéndole que se detuviera, en cambio su cuerpo pulsaba de necesidad y deseo, anticipándose.

—No deberías haber esperado tanto para volver, Bella —susurró él mientras besaba la llena mejilla de su trasero. —No deberías haberme hecho esperar tanto, nena, porque no seré capaz de ser tan gentil como lo hubiera sido.

Su coño palpitó con sus palabras.

—Y tendré que castigarte —. Ella gimoteó ante el creciente entusiasmo de su voz. —Pero de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, Bella. Porque necesito ver ese bonito trasero ponerse todo rojo y caliente por mi mano.

—No —. A pesar del grito instintivo de ella, su mano cayó sobre la mejilla redondeada de su trasero.

El calor destelló a través de su carne, entonces ella gritó mientras un dedo se hundía en su coño un segundo más tarde. Ella se dobló, se retorció contra sus ataduras.

—Estás tan mojada —gimió él. —Tan apretada y caliente, Bella. Pero para cuando mi polla se hunda en tu lindo coño, vas a estar más apretada.

Su mano golpeó otra vez mientras su ancho dedo se retiraba de su temblorosa vagina. Mientras el calor aumentaba en la carne de sus nalgas, su dedo se hundió otra vez. Bella gritaba de miedo y de una oleada de entusiasmo oscuro, erótico. Los golpes no eran crueles, sino bastante agudos y picantes, construyendo un calor constante en su carne.

—Tan linda —. Él golpeó el otro lado, entonces su dedo empujó dentro de ella otra vez.

Ella estaba tan mojada que goteaba. Él alternaba los golpes suaves con los picantes, lo que la mantenía estremeciéndose de anticipación. Mantenido su carne acalorada, el dolor destellando por su cuerpo. Un dolor que ella odiaba, lo odiaba porque el placer que venía de él la estaba volviendo loca. Ella podía sentir sus jugos fluyendo de su sexo, oír sus gritos resonando con necesidades a las que ella no quería nombrar.

Para cuando él terminó, ella sentía su trasero encendido, sus caderas estaban rotando, su sexo palpitando. Ella se moría de necesidad. Si él no la follaba pronto, se volvería loca. Ella se quemaba, por dentro y por fuera, una ola de lujuria ardiente atormentaba sus entrañas mientras ella luchaba contra los placeres depravados de la azotaína.

—Tu trasero está ahora tan bonito y rojo —gimió él. —Maldición, Bella, me gustas así, nena, toda atada para mí, enrojecida, tu coño caliente y apretado y tan mojado que empapa mis dedos —. Dos dedos se hundieron en ella.

—Edward —. Su grito era ronco y desesperado mientras su orgasmo la hacía vacilar en el filo de una atormentada excitación.

—Voy a poner el invasor anal en tu trasero ahora, Bella —le advirtió mientras retiraba sus dedos de su cuerpo. —Entonces te follaré, nena. Te follaré tan profundamente y tan fuerte que nunca me volverás a dejar otra vez.

La cabeza de Bella se enterró en la almohada mientras su mano le separaba sus nalgas. Ella se estremeció cuando sintió el lubricante frío, luego gritó otra vez mientras su dedo se hundía totalmente en el apretado agujero. Punzante, enviando una llamarada de calor por los músculos que la hacían corcovear y empujar.

—Ah, Bella, tu culo es tan apretado —. Él retorció su dedo dentro de ella, extendiendo la lubricación, estirando los músculos mientras ella gimoteaba de angustia. —No quiere estirarse, Bella. Un agujero virgen tan bonito.

Con todo lo que la llenaba su dedo, ¿cómo podría tomar ella aún más? Ella se apretó contra él con miedo, luego gimió mientras el ardiente dolor hacía que su coño latiera más caliente. Ella era depravada. Debería estar aterrorizada, luchándo contra él, en cambio sus quejidos suplicaban por más.

Él repitió la lubricación varias veces mientras Bella luchaba por respirar más allá del placer y el dolor. Ella estaba lista para gritar, para pedir más. Quería susurrar las palabras prohibidas. Mordió su labio, jadeó, gritó mientras su dedo finalmente se retiraba.

—Bella, quiero que inspires profundamente —finalmente la instruyó él, acalorado. —Relájate cuando el invasor empiece a entrar, eso aliviará el dolor si es que es demasiado para tí al principio.

—Me estás torturando —gitó ella, resistiéndose a sus ataduras. No quería esto ahora. Estaba demasiado asustada. La oscura lujuria que la recorría era demasiado intensa, demasiado espantosa. —Detente, Edward. ¡Déjame ir!

—Está bien, Bella —. Su mano acarició su trasero y entonces sus dedos apretaron, separándola de nuevo. —Está bien, nena. Es normal asustarse. Sólo relájate.

—Edward —. Ella no supo si su grito fué de protesta o de necesidad cuando sintió la aguda cabeza del grueso invasor acomodarse contra su diminuto agujero.

—Va a doler, Bella —. Su voz era oscura, excitada. —Vas a gritar para mí, y lo vas a amar. Sé que lo harás, nena.

—Oh Dios —. Ella sacudió su cabeza sobre la almohada, pero no pudo evitar permitir que su cuerpo se relajara ligeramente.

Ella sintió el dispositivo comenzar a penetrar el apretado agujero. Al principio, la sensación de perforación fué suave, pero a medida que la longitud y el grosor aumentaban, un persistente y creciente fuego comenzó a dispararse a traves de su cuerpo.

Ella se tensó, pero Edward no se retiró. Ella gritó cuando se puso más caliente, y luego comenzó a suplicar mientras el dolor florecía en su ano. Pero no pedía que él se detuviera.

—Duele —gritó ella. —Oh Dios, Edward. Edward por favor...

Él no se detuvo, en cambio, los dedos de su otra mano se dirigieron hacia su palpitante coño. Allí, acariciaron y mimaron su clítoris hasta que ella comenzó a bombear, empujando contra su mano, gritando mientras el movimiento empujaba el invasor más profundamente dentro de su trasero.

Ella pudo sentir estirarse sus músculos, protestando, pero eventualmente cediendo paso al grueso intruso que lo invadía. Ella se resistió contra sus cuerdas, retrocediendo, retorciéndose bajo el latigazo de ardiente dolor y de placer igualmente ardiente.

— ¡Maldito seas! —. Su voz era ronca, enfurecida por el creciente caleidoscopio de sensaciones que se precipitaban por su cuerpo.

El ardiente calor de la invasión, el lento y persistente aumento del dolor, la agonía de placer resultante abrumaba tanto sus sentidos que ella se sintió aturdida por ello, inundada por una realidad misteriosamente sensual donde no existía nada excepto la invasión lenta, persistente de su ano, y las suaves caricias, demasiado ligeras a su clítoris palpitante.

Largos minutos más tarde ella tiró severamente mientras el último centímetro del aparato atravesaba el apretado anillo anal, dejando dieciocho centímetros de un grueso y duro consolador alojado dentro de ella. Ella se retorció, luchando por acostumbrarse a la sensación. Edward escogió ese momento para hacer aterrizar pesadamente su mano sobre su trasero otra vez. Bella gritó, apretándo sus músculos alrededor del invasor, infligiendose una desastrosa forma de éxtasis.

—Ahora, Bella —gruñó Edward. —Ahora, me toca comer ese bonito coño.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se que los capis son cortos pero bueno tratare de actualizar más pronto pero es que el tiempo a veces se me pasa volando… pero bueno que piensan?<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios =D nos leemos pronto**

**Suerte!**


	8. Capitulo8

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Bella resonaron en su cabeza, palpitando en su polla. Edward no podía recordar un tiempo en el que hubiera estado tan conectado, tan caliente y tan preparado para follar. Quería hundir su polla tan profunda, tan duramente en su apretado coño como pudiera. Quería encerrarse en ella, dominarla con la brutalidad de una follada tan lujuriosa que ella se diera cuenta de que era imposible abandonar al único hombre que podía dárselo.<p>

Pero él sabía que cuanto más tiempo pudiera mantenerla colgando en el borde de las sensaciones que la recorrían, más lo ansiaría ella más tarde. Él era un esclavo de la necesidad de ser el único que la complaciera.

Perforar su culo con ese invasor había sido la cosa más erótica y satisfactoria que él había hecho en su vida. Se preguntaba si ella había sido apenas consciente de lo alto que había rogado por más. Cuántas veces le había suplicado que lo empujara más duro en su interior, que la tomara. Él lo dudaba. Las sumisas raramente recordaban esa primera vez, esos primeros largos minutos en los que un consolador, o una caliente y gruesa polla invadían su culo.

Era la combinación de dolor y placer. Las necesidades, tan asombrosas, tan consumidoras que nublaban la mente hasta el punto de que la sumisa raramente recordaba suplicar por ello.

—Fóllame —Bella todavía rogaba, su voz gruesa y desesperada mientras su coño dejaba escapar la dulce crema de su necesidad. Y él la follaría. Pronto.

Él cogió un pequeño aparato oblongo, metálico, de la bandeja. Estaba atado a una larga cuerda con una caja de control al final. Se llamaba bala de plata. Tan pequeñito que parecía inofensivo, pero los efectos de sus vibraciones internas conducirían a Bella a tal neblina de éxtasis que ella nunca lo olvidaría.

Insertó el aparato de tres pulgadas en su interior. Su polla se tensó ante la estrechez, como un puño cerrado, que él encontró mientras lo presionaba pasando la plenitud del invasor encerrado en su ano y lo movía hasta el final de su vagina. Colocó el pequeño aparato al máximo de vibración contra el punto G y luego se retiró. Puso el control en una baja, gentil, acariciadora vibración que sin embargo hizo que ella se estremeciera. Entonces él comenzó a alimentarse de su coño.

Él lamió su coño, justo tal y como una vez le había prometido que haría. Gentiles caricias dentro de su vagina con su lengua que la tuvieron alzándose contra su boca, suplicando por más. El cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto de sudor, su respiración dura, sus gritos desesperados mientras él la lamía con la lengua, la acariciaba. Y ella sabía tan malditamente bien que él no podía sino ayudarse a sí mismo empujando su lengua tan profundamente dentro de ella como podía, y meter más de ella dentro de su boca.

Edward estaba ardiendo por ella. Sabía que su control estaba resbalando, algo que nunca había pasado, algo contra lo que nunca había tenido que luchar por mantener. Pero tenía que prepararla, no podía permitirse herirla inconscientemente. Era su corazón, su alma, la felicidad que siempre había creído que nunca encontraría. Ella oscilaba entre el dolor erótico y el dolor que irrevocablemente dañaría su sexualidad por siempre. Si no era cuidadoso, extremadamente cuidadoso, entonces los destruiría a ambos. Porque Edward sabía que él no podría ir mucho más allá sin ella.

Así que controló su propia lujuria, la acarició gentilmente, calibrando su necesidad y aumentando la velocidad del vibrador de acuerdo a ella. Ella estaba retorciéndose en sus manos ahora, casi en el punto del no retorno. Reluctante, él se apartó de la goteante vagina, lamiendo atrás, rodeando su clítoris con su lengua. Entonces se giró, descansando en su espalda, posicionándose para succionar el hinchado e inflamado brote con su boca mientras colocaba la velocidad del vibrador al máximo.

Ella explotó, tensando su cuerpo. Su grito fue estrangulado, sin respiración, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, estirándose, entonces comenzó un temblor repetido que señaló el comienzo de su orgasmo. Él apretó más fuerte sus labios sobre su clítoris, dándole golpes con la lengua y sujetando las caderas de ella con una fuerza sencilla cuando el caliente, volcánico ímpetu de su liberación comenzó a precipitarse a través de su cuerpo.

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

Bella se estaba muriendo. Sabía que se estaba muriendo y con impaciencia abrazó la prisa exquisita del doloroso placer que la lanzó sobre el borde del precipicio. Su cuerpo estaba temblando de manera incontrolable, su orgasmo llenaba su cuerpo, bombeando en su sangre, provocando espasmos en su útero mientras se rasgaba a través de ella. Podía sentir la dura vibración dentro de ella, los labios de Edward en su clítoris, llevándola en una furiosa tormenta de la que ella sabía, no podría sobrevivir. Fuertes estremecimientos corrían sobre ella, un placer como ninguno que hubiera concebido la desgarró. Y en una distante parte de su mente, se preguntó si ella alguna vez sería la misma de nuevo. Si sobrevivía.

Ella luchó contra el torrente, pero no pudo luchar con él. Podía sentir sus fluidos borbotear de su coño con los espasmos, y la boca de Edward moviéndose para capturarlos con un duro y masculino gruñido. Su lengua arponeó dentro de su torturado coño, provocando otro duro estremecimiento, otro borboteo de fluidos hasta que, finalmente, ella se derrumbó despreocupadamente contra sus cuerdas, aturdida, totalmente despojada de fuerzas.

Pequeños temblores todavía asaltaban su desmadejado cuerpo. El pulso interminable de su clímax no se iba fácilmente. Ella pudo oír a Edward, un duro, brutal gruñido masculino resonando en la habitación mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra ella. ¿Se había corrido? ¿Había estado dentro de ella y ella no se había enterado? No importaba. Estaba yendo a la deriva en una neblina de placer tan débil, tan asombroso que no podía pensar, y no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward era tierna, cálida mientras se movía a su lado. — ¿Estás bien, nena?

Ella sintió las cuerdas aflojarse, sus manos callosas y gentiles sobre su piel mientras la desataba, y la ayudaba a extenderse sobre la cama. Ella permaneció desmadejada, tan saciada que apenas podía moverse. Era consciente del movimiento de Edward a lo largo de la cama a su lado, girándola sobre su espalda, su expresión, cuando ella le miró, preocupada y gentil.

—Soñolienta — murmuró. Y lo estaba. Tan cansada, tan emocional y físicamente agotada que apenas podía permanecer despierta.

—Duerme, Bella —él besó su mejilla gentilmente. —Descansa, nena. Empezaremos de nuevo mañana.

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

Edward se tendió al lado de ella, colocando el edredón sobre ellos, ignorando el latir de su todavía palpitante polla. Había llegado al clímax con Bella, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba enterrarse dentro de ella, sentirla, prieta y caliente, encerrándole en su satinado calor.

Y sabía que la lucha no había acabado. Aceptar el placer completado con dolor era la parte fácil para Bella. Someterse a él sería la parte dura. Ceder ante él, sin importar lo que él le pidiera, sin importar lo que demandara para el placer sexual de ella, sería la pelea. Una a la que él le tenía ganas. Conocía a Bella mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía. Sabía, por la admisión de su padre de los libros que su madre había encontrado, lo que la había metido en esto. No era el dolor, era la dominación, la sumisión hasta los extremos sexuales que ella ansiaba. Ella quería luchar. Quería ser vencida, y él quería dárselo.

La empujó contra él, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, de su presencia. Había soñado con esto durante dos años. Supo en el momento en que conoció a Bella que ella tenía una parte de él que ninguna otra mujer tendría nunca. El pensamiento de eso le había atormentado, lo había torturado con lujuria. En los pasados meses, se había puesto peor. Vivía y respiraba todos los días con la necesidad de ella. Era como una fiebre que ardía en sus entrañas de la que no podía huir.

Y ahora él la tenía. Para la noche de San Valentín, la última lección de ella, su sueño erótico finalmente realizado, ella sabría quién dominaba su cuerpo y su corazón.

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

Bella estaba dolorida. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba, protestando por su desvelo. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tiesos y ardidos, sus brazos y hasta sus pechos estaban doloridos.

—Abre los ojos, Bella. Tenemos que quitar el invasor y necesitas un baño caliente. —La voz de Edward era firme, no tolerando ningún rechazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cabeza giró hacia él, sus ojos enfocando los rasgos salvajes de su cara.

— ¿Dejaste esa cosa dentro de mí? —dijo ella entre dientes con incredulidad.

Él arqueó una sola ceja.

—Tu trasero era estrecho, Bella. Necesita acostumbrarse a estirarse antes de que ser capaz de tomar mi polla ahí.

Su corazón latió ruidosamente contra sus costillas.

—Ve al cuarto de baño, luego regresa aquí. Si intentas quitarlo tu misma, te ataré otra vez y te dejaré allí el resto del día.

Él lo pensaba. Ella vio su determinación en las duras líneas de su cara.

—Sácalo primero –dijo ella en cambio.

Él sacudió su cabeza. –Haz como digo, Bella. Tengo una razón para mis demandas, nena.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero ella sabía que no quería experimentar la tortura de estar atada y babeando de necesidad. Y ella sabía que él la haría babearse. La torturaría, luego la abandonaría para que sufriera en su excitación. Ella no estaba lista para correr ese riesgo aún, no después de anoche.

Entonces ella se levantó de la cama, y caminó con cautela hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de aliviar su necesidad más apremiante, cepilló sus dientes y lavó su cara, luego regresó al dormitorio. Su estómago era un nudo de nervios, preguntándose como planeaba Edward seguir con la sensual tortura que había comenzado la noche anterior.

—Sobre tus rodillas. —Él cabeceó hacia la cama, estaba de pie al lado de ella, desnudo y luciendo una erección que parecía un arma.

Su miembro era el más grande que ella alguna vez hubiera visto, casi tan grueso como su muñeca, con una hinchada y brillante cabeza que hacía su boca agua al verlo.

Bella fue a la cama, asumiendo la posición que ella sabía que él quería. Ella tembló mientras su mano acariciaba los cachetes de su trasero. Sus dedos recorrieron su ano hasta que él agarró el invasor anal, tirando despacio, con cuidado, liberándolo de su trasero.

—Quédate quieta —le ordenó antes de que ella pudiera moverse. —Bajo tu gabinete hay algunas provisiones personales que compré para ti. De ahora en adelante las usarás siempre que yo te diga de hacerlo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí –susurró ella, sintiendo arder su vagina, humedeciéndose mientras él pasaba sus manos por su trasero.

—No voy a follarte ahora porque para ser honesto, no creo que pueda mantener mi polla fuera de tu trasero. Pero necesito el alivio, nena.

Él se movió alrededor de la cama entonces, girándola para quedar enfrentados, su polla apuntando hacia su boca. Bella se lamió los labios. Ella los abrió mientras la cabeza púrpura golpeaba contra ellos. Escuchó su fuerte gemido mientras ella cerraba los labios alrededor de su miembro, tomándolo, abriendo su garganta para esos últimos centímetros posibles.

Una de las manos de él agarró su polla, para asegurarse de no darle más de lo que ella podía tomar, la otra retorció su cabello. El agudo borde de dolor le hacía apretar su boca alrededor de su polla, su garganta trabajaba sobre la cabeza en tanto él gritaba de placer. Él no estaba dispuesto a prolongar su propio placer esta mañana. Empujó dentro y fuera de su boca con golpes profundos y duros, manteniéndola quieta mientras él gemía repetidamente ante el placer que ella le daba. Entonces, ella sintió su polla sacudirse, palpitar y luego su esperma llenando su boca mientras él gritaba su liberación.

Edward respiraba con fuerza cuando se retiró de ella, su pene todavía estaba erecto, todavía listo para ella, pero él no hizo nada más.

—Ve a bañarte, Bella, antes de que haga algo para lo cual ningún de los dos está listo. Ven abajo para desayunar cuando hayas terminado.

Bella se levantó, mirándolo luchar por controlarse.

— ¿Esta Papá en casa? —preguntó.

—No aún —él sacudió su cabeza. —Él regresará la noche antes de la fiesta. Eres mía hasta entonces, Bella. ¿Puedes manejarlo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante su tono de voz, sugiriendo que ella no podría.

—Puedo manejarte cualquier día de la semana —. Condenada su boca, ella gimió ante las palabras que brotaron de sus labios.

Sus labios se torcieron. Ambos se conocían mejor.

—Veremos —. Él asintió con la cabeza. —Ve a bañarte. Te dejaré lo que quiero que lleves esta mañana. Han dado a los criados el resto de la semana libre, así que seremos solamente tú y yo por un tiempo.

Bella mordió su labio. Ella no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o no.

—Ve —. Él indicó la puerta del cuarto de baño. — Ven abajo cuando estés lista.

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

***-.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí presentándoles otro capi mas… perdón por demorar pero como dije es un caos mi vida en estos momentos ya no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para checar mi correo… bueno tomando un poco de tiempo antes de un examen les traigo este… que opinan? Como lo llevan nuestros protagonistas… les agradezco sus comentarios… para las que quieren saber de quién es lo publicare al final, aunque algunas ya lo saben pero bueno gracias por leerlo…<strong>

**Bueno como hoy vengo rapidito no creo contestar reviews se los debo pero bueno pronto llegara … deséenme suerte en mis exámenes… necesito un poco más de tiempo =D**

**Shaito!**


	9. Capitulo9

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde Bella bajó por la escalera espiral, con los pies desnudos y vistiendo más ropa de la que ella pensó que él le dejaría para ella, pero decididamente menos de lo que ella querría llevar puesto. El negligé largo, de seda la hacía sentir sexy, femenina. Cubría sus pechos, pero estaba cortado lo suficientemente bajo para que si él los quería sacar, no tuviera ningún problema. No había pantis incluidas, pero la seda negra escondía ese hecho. Ella habría estado incómoda vistiendo algo que se trasluciera.<p>

Su nota había dicho que la esperaría en la cocina, y allí estaba él. Vestido con pantalones de gimnasia y nada más, su espeso pelo cobrizo todavía estaba húmedo, y parecía más sexy que lo cualquier hombre tenía derecho a parecer. Y él le estaba sonriendo. Incluso sus ojos estaban llenos de una expresión perezosa, cómoda mientras él colocaba dos platos de huevos, tocino y tostada al lado de tazas llenas de café.

—El desayuno está listo, llegaste justo a tiempo —. Él sacó su silla, indicando que ella debería sentarse.

Bella tomó su asiento con cautela, el dolor de sus músculos estaba mucho mejor, pero sus muslos y trasero todavía estaban sensibles.

— ¿Dolorida? —. Él posó un beso sobre su hombro desnudo, produciéndole una sacudida de sobresalto.

Ella giró su cabeza, alzando la vista hacia él mientras se enderezaba y se dirigía a su propia silla.

—Un poco —. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Se volverá más fácil –le prometió. —Ahora come. Hablaremos más tarde, después de que hayas terminado.

El desayuno, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales, estuvo lleno de risas. Edward era agradable y su humor fácil comenzó a mostrarse. Su ingenio árido la mantuvo riendo ahogadamente y el malvado brillo en sus ojos mantuvo su cuerpo crepitando, anticipándole lo que vendría, rogando que la follara. Mientras mas tiempo él esperaba, más caliente se ponía ella. No sabía si lo soportaría mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente, después de que los platos estuvieron limpios, él la dirigió por la casa hasta la cómoda sala de estar. Un fuego crepitaba en una esquina del cuarto donde un gran colchón de almohadas había sido puesto.

—Siéntate, tenemos que hablar —. Él la situó sobre el colchón, luego la hizo recostar sobre su espalda mientras él se situaba al lado de ella.

—Mira, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar —ella finalmente dijo frustrada. –Cortemos la persecución aquí, Edward. Hay cosas que evidentemente me gustan, que tú disfrutas haciendo. No quiero hablar sobre ello. Solamente hacerlo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, estrechando sus ojos, advirtiéndole que ella también tenía sus límites.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su mano, respetándola con una expresión curiosa.

—Esperaba una pelea –dijo él, un vago tono de pregunta en su voz.

Bella suspiró, sentándose, mirando fijamente el fuego mientras ella pasaba los dedos de una mano por su pelo.

— ¿Hasta que extremo tienes la intención de llegar? —preguntó ella finalmente, echándole un vistazo mientras él todavía se reclinaba al lado de ella.

Él alcanzó sus dedos que se arrastraban por el pelo. — ¿A qué extremos quieres que yo llegue, Bella? —preguntó él a cambio. —Puedo darte cualquier cosa que quieras, lo que sea. Pero tengo mis propias necesidades, y ellas tendrán que ser satisfechas también.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —le preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja, aquietando el temblor que amenazaba con sacudirla.

—Me gustan los juguetes, Bella. Me gusta usarlos, y me muero por usarlos en ti. Me gusta azotarte. Me gusta mirar tu bonito coño y los cachetes redondeados de tu trasero volverse rojos. Me gusta oírte gritar porque no sabes, si es dolor o si es placer, lo que te está matando. Quiero ver tus ojos llenos de placer, aturdidos, mientras empujo tus límites —. Él lo presentó bastante claro, pensó ella con un toque de silenciosa burla, y aún así no había contestado una maldita cosa.

— ¿Cómo de lejos irás? —ella le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo de lejos me dejarás ir? —le contestó él.

Bella presentía que ella tendría pocos límites, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle eso.

—Evidentemente tienes planes. Me gustaría saber cuáles son.

Edward suspiró. —Algunas cosas son mejores dejarlas al placer del momento. Vamos a esperar y ver qué pasa.

Bella lamió sus labios con nerviosismo. Evidentemente su padre le había contado sobre la catástrofe con los libros que su madre había encontrado. Él no sabría sobre ellos de otra manera. Ella respiró profunda y hondamente.

— ¿Esto concierne a otros hombres? –preguntó ella finalmente.

Los ojos de él se encendieron con excitación. Bella bajó la cabeza a sus rodillas. Dios, ella no sabía si podría.

—Tu quieres eso, Bella —. Él se movió detrás de ella, sentándose para tirar de ella contra él mientras susurraba las palabras en su oído. —Lo has deseado durante un largo tiempo, nena, todo lo que he planeado. Solamente tranquilízate, y lo tomaremos paso a paso.

Bella luchaba por controlar su respiración, su corazón latía frenéticamente. Ella estaba aterrorizada de él, y de ella.

—No puedo, si padre averiguara…

—Bella, tu padre sabe –dijo él con cuidado. — ¿Por qué piensas que tu madre se divorció de él? Ella no deseaba sexo, mucho menos el que él necesitaba. Tu padre supo, cuando esos libros fueron encontrados, lo que tú necesitabas. Tal como él sabe lo que yo necesito.

La vergüenza traspasó su cuerpo. Ella se acordaba viniendo a casa del colegio, su madre enfurecida con ella, la humillación de las acusaciones que ella había lanzado a Bella. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que su padre había intervenido. Él la había llevado a su estudio e incómodamente le había informado que la sexualidad era una cosa personal, y que no era de incumbencia ni de él ni de su madre.

— ¿Tu hermana…? —ella dejó la pregunta colgando.

—Sabe lo que él desea y disfruta de ello. Ese es el punto clave, Bella. Tienes que disfrutarlo, si no, esto no me trae ningún placer. Tu placer es lo más importante, Bella. Qué deseas, qué necesitas.

Sus manos estaban en su abdomen, acariciando suavemente los nerviosos músculos de allí. Sus labios rozaban su hombro, su cuello.

—No deseo un juguete, Bella —le prometió. —O una mujer que no sepa quien es y hable en consecuencia. Menos en el dormitorio, que es donde quiero a la mujer que sé que eres. Si quieres pelearme, entonces pelea. Si te quieres someter, entonces hazlo. Si quieres ser atada y violada, avísame. Todo eso, puedo darte y disfrutar. Pero si alguna vez llegas al límite, tienes que decírmelo. Si alguna vez sugiero algo que no deseas o no puedes manejar, entonces tienes que decírmelo. Y después de eso, a no ser que lo pidas, nunca lo abordaré otra vez. Sólo se muy cuidadosa en los placeres que te niegues.

Ella levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas.

— ¿Y cuándo te hartes de mí? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué si tú te cansas de mí primero? —le preguntó él entonces. —Esto va en ambos sentidos, Bella. Si no podemos dar al otro lo que necesita, entonces no hay ninguna razón en continuar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sus manos se apretaron en sus rodillas. —Estoy de acuerdo –susurró ella.

—No hay reglas, Bella. Pero de ahora en más, no significa no. Si no lo quieres, entonces dices la palabra. ¿Entendido?

Ella cabeceó nerviosamente.

—Cada noche, te empujaré más lejos. Cada noche, aprenderás algo nuevo sobre ti —. Sus manos se movieron a sus brazos, acariciando los músculos tensos, aliviando el nerviosismo que se cerraba en ellos. —No estés asustada de mí, Bella. O de ti.

—Ninguna otra mujer —. Ella lo quería claro desde el principio. —No sé siquiera si pueda manejar a otro hombre. Pero no puedes tener ninguna otra mujer.

—No quiero a otra mujer, Bella —le aseguró él. —Y no habrá ningún otro hombre, a no ser que sea algo que decida —. Su voz se endureció. —Hay un placer particular en compartir a tu mujer que tú, tal vez, nunca puedas entender. Pero no cualquier hombre será digno del privilegio, nena, confía en mí.

—Si no me follas ahora, saldré de esta casa y no volveré — susurró ella rudamente. — Estoy harta de esperar, Edward.

Ella había girado las tablas sobre él, entonces se movió antes de que él pudiera pararla, girando y apretando sus hombros contra el colchón hasta que él yació sobre su espalda. Él ya estaba duro, y ella ya estaba mojada. Su polla tensaba el frente de sus pantalones, oculta de ella. Enganchando sus manos en la cinturilla ella los bajó, levantándolos sobre la gruesa erección y tirándolos de sus piernas.

—Me preguntaba cuando te cansarías de la espera —dijo él riéndose, aunque su mirada estaba caliente, con malvada lascivia.

Bella se sacó su vestimenta por sobre su cabeza, luego se subió a su cuerpo. Ella oyó su dificultosa respiración cuando su húmeda vagina rozó su miembro, pero siguió. Ella quería su beso. Ella moría por un beso.

Mientras los labios de ella tocaban los suyos, los brazos de él la rodearon, girándola, tirándola sobre su espalda mientras se elevaba encima de ella. Su lengua perforaba su boca, sus labios se inclinaron sobre los suyos mientras él convertía la caricia en un banquete carnal. Bella gimió interrumpidamente, sintiendo la ternura, el calor completo de su toque, su cuerpo encima del suyo, la fuerza de sus músculos mientras él la mantenía contra él.

—Mi polla esta tan dura que no duraré cinco minutos dentro de ti —dijo él entre dientes. — ¿Estás tomando la píldora o necesito un condón?

—Píldora –jadeó ella. No quería nada entre ellos. Quería sentirlo cuando él se corriera, sentir su semilla saliendo con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Maldición, Bella, estoy casi asustado de follarte, eres tan condenadamente apretada –gruño él mientras su mano patinaba sobre su coño, su dedo probando su vagina.

Bella se arqueó ante la penetración, su gemido hambriento la sobresaltó mientras su cuerpo pedía más.

Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de su cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo, hacia las puntas duras, sensibles de sus pechos. Cuando su boca cubrió uno, su matriz se contrajo dolorosamente. Oh sí. Esto era bueno. TAN bueno. Su lengua raspaba la punta, su boca la chupaba con un movimiento fuerte que la dejaba temblando. Entonces él mordisqueó el pequeño brote, el pellizco leve llevó su excitación aún más alto por el filo del dolor.

—Maldición, estás tan caliente que me estás quemando vivo –gruñó él, moviéndose hacia atrás, hacia sus labios, chamuscándolos con su beso.

—Quémate más entonces –jadeó ella. —Por favor, Edward. Tómame ahora.

Él se elevó encima de ella moviéndose entre sus muslos, separándolos, mientras ella miraba su polla palpitar.

—Esto podría doler —la advirtió, respirando duro. —Maldición, Bella, nunca he tenido un coño tan apretado que quemara mi dedo antes.

Ella hizo rodar sus caderas, atormentada por la punta de su polla mientras esta daba pequeños golpes contra su vagina.

—Está bien –gimoteó ella. –Tú puedes manejarlo.

Él se hundió en ella.

El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Bella mientras se doblaba, un grito estrangulado rasgó su garganta por la forzada separación de los sensibles músculos de la vagina. El ardiente placer junto con el dolor la consumía, viajando por ella mientras se retorcía contra el grueso pene alojado en su coño.

—Dulce Misericordia, Bella –gritó Edward mientras se acomodaba sobre ella pesadamente, sus codos afirmándose para soportar su peso. Sus caderas rodaron en un suave movimiento entre sus muslos enviando dardos agudos de éxtasis a viajar por su cuerpo.

*-.

*-.

*-.

*-.

*-.

Él no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Edward sabía que él no tenía un ruego para ello. Lo mejor que podía esperar era que Bella tampoco pudiera. Él agarró sus caderas, su cara se enterró en la curva húmeda de su cuello mientras comenzaba un movimiento fuerte, firme, dentro de su cuerpo.

Su coño era tan apretado que lo quemaba, tan resbaladizo y dulce que él podría quedarse dentro de ella por siempre, si sólo pudiera contener su liberación lo suficiente. No hubo posibilidad. Ella se retorció contra él, sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarlo, sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo tomaba más profundo, gritando por las sensaciones que sus duros empujes enviaban sobre ella.

Edward gimió ante su calor. Él empujó en ella más duramente, sus empujes ganaron velocidad, lanzándose dentro de ella, deslizándose por el sensible tejido que lo agarraba, luchando para sostenerlo. Su cuerpo se apretó más hacia el final, su vagina comenzó a temblar alrededor de él mientras ella gritaba, sacudiéndose entre sus brazos, su orgasmo golpeando en ella al mismo tiempo que él perdía el control.

Edward escuchó su grito de éxtasis, su grito estrangulado de liberación mientras él comenzaba a eyacular dentro de ella. El calor lo envolvió, lo chamuscó, llenando su cuerpo y alma mientras ella lo sujetaba fuertemente.

—Bella. Dios, Bella, nena… —. Él no creía que las llamaradas de placer se terminaran alguna vez. Rezaba porque nunca lo hicieran. Estas subieron por su columna vertebral, por su miembro y disolvieron el duro y solitario centro de su corazón. Esta mujer era suya. Y antes de que la semana estuviera terminada, él se lo demostraría.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi mas, en un ratito libre que he tenido… pero bueno que les parece? Opiniones opiniones…<strong>_

_**Pero bueno espero tenerles el otro pronto pero como ya estoy en finales es difícil hacer tiempo, pero bueno**_

_**Esperoo sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto chicas… =D**_

_**Suerte!**_


	10. Capitulo10

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Para Bella, los días continuaron en una neblina de placer. Edward era o bien apacible e imperioso, o bien seductor y sorpresivo. Él la empujó hacía donde quiso. Le ataco y atormentó con su lengua experta y una variedad de juguetes sexuales pensados tanto para provocar como para atormentar. Durante todo el día ella llevaba vestidos sedosos que él le presentaba, y vagaba por la casa con él. Ellos hablaron y se rieron, hicieron el amor con lujuria en variedad de habitaciones y posiciones. Pero lo más importante, Bella aprendió sobre el hombre.<p>

Era un hombre privilegiado, cuya inteligencia le conducía a menudo a ocultar a un hombre de emociones intensas. Ella captó vislumbres de ello durante ciertas conversaciones o después de una sesión de sexo intenso, casi brutal. Su expresión era de preocupación, cariñosa, como si a pesar de sus necesidades, sus deseos, él temiera la impetuosidad de ella.

Él todavía le hacía llevar el invasor durante varias horas al día. Antes de quitárselo, él la follaba lento y suave, su polla deslizándose enérgicamente dentro del estrecho pasaje de su vagina. La sensación era increíble. Bella gritaba para él, pedía, suplicaba piedad tanto por el dolor como por el placer que asaltaba su cuerpo. Sus clímax desgarraban su cuerpo con las sensaciones, dejándola exhausta contra él, sus jugos explotando alrededor de su polla provocándole a él su propio clímax.

Su tiempo pasaba lentamente llegando al final. En el sexto día, Bella se puso otro vestido. Era un nuevo diseño de Alice Brandon, una nueva promesa de la moda, el vestido caía hasta sus pies, con pequeñas cuerdas de seda de oro que atravesaban el frente de su abdomen, bajo sus pechos. Estaba descalza otra vez, pero sabía que para Edward estaba bien. Él llevaba ropa fácil de quitar. Ella sonrió abiertamente. Principalmente, porque andaban desnudos por la casa.

Terminaron con el desayuno rápidamente. Bella sabía que Edward tenía algo planeado para el día, pero no estaba segura de que. Aunque lo comprendió rápidamente un poco más tarde. Mientras ella yacía sobre el colchón delante del fuego, Edward tiraba de cuatro pesos enormemente pesados de la esquina del cuarto. Él los colocó en cada una de las esquinas del colchón, luego le dirigió esa oscura, dominante mirada, que prendía fuego en su sangre.

—Última lección —susurró él, atando una cuerda de seda sobre los anillos metálicos. — Quítate el vestido y ponte sobre tu estómago.

Un temblor de excitación sacudió su cuerpo mientras quitaba el vestido de su cuerpo. Edward entonces abrochó una cinta de cuero en cada tobillo y muñeca antes de atarla a las cuerdas. Esto la dejó extendida, indefensa, con el justo juego en la cuerda para él poder colocar almohadas grandes y amplias bajo su cuerpo, elevándola varios centímetros del colchón. Bajo sus caderas él colocó otra, dejando su culo indefenso, abierto a su fija mirada.

— ¿Quién posee tu cuerpo? —susurró él, pasando su dedo a lo largo del pliegue de su ardiente coño mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus nalgas.

—Yo lo hago —. Su voz era áspera. Ella estaba en la posición correcta para un castigo; no quería desaprovecharlo.

Su mano cayó sobre su trasero con fuerza picante. Ella se estremeció, gritó por la llamarada de calor en su carne y profundamente dentro de su coño.

— ¿Quién posee tu cuerpo, Bella? —le preguntó otra vez.

—No tú —gritó. Ella necesitaba más, otra vez. Ella quería que él pusiera su culo ardiente, porque sabía lo que esto haría al resto de su cuerpo. Sus pechos aumentaron, sus pezones se volvieron duros y le dolían.

Él le pegó con la mano otra vez.

— ¿Quién posee tu cuerpo?

—Yo —. La neblina de excitación estaba embotándola ahora. Su mano cayó otra vez.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Edward? —. Por un momento, Bella pensó que se imaginaba la suave voz, que venía de la entrada.

Ella abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, sus ojos se ensancharon con mortificación al ver al hombre inclinado contra el marco de la puerta.

Jasper Whitlock era uno de los vicepresidentes en la empresa de su padre, respondía sólo a Edward y a su padre. Él era tan misteriosamente hermoso como Edward, pero más refinado, sin su apariencia salvaje. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros ahora, llenos de lujuria más que de cálculo, y el bulto en sus pantalones era impresionante.

— ¿Edward? —. ¿Este era parte de su plan?, si no fuera así, su de pronto inundado coño, la pondría en problemas.

—Di no y él se irá —. La voz de Edward era caliente, sugestiva. — ¿Recuerdas el libro por el que tu madre se puso histérica, Bella? —susurró él con vehemencia. —La mujer estaba atada, su trasero levantado, con su coño, su boca y su culo a merced del héroe y su mejor amigo. Conoce a mi mejor amigo, nena.

Bella tembló. Ella podía sentir la mano de Edward acariciándola hasta calentarla por dentro, los ojos de Jasper siguiendo esa caricia. Su corazón se aceleró por el entusiasmo, la sangre tronó en sus venas. Ella siempre se preguntó cómo sería. Preguntándose si ella podría manejar a dos hombres a la vez.

— ¿Edward...? —. Ella también estaba asustada. Deseos desconocidos iban y venían por su cuerpo, haciéndola sacudirse indecisa.

—Bella —susurró él. —Esta no será la última vez que te lo pregunte. Te lo prometo, nena, te gustará esto.

Ella podía oír el entusiasmo de su voz, le excitación mientras Jasper entraba al cuarto, sus manos yendo a los botones de su camisa de etiqueta blanca.

— ¿Dios, vosotros dos hacéis esto todo el tiempo? —jadeó ella.

—Sólo a veces. Sólo cuando esto es importante, Bella. Cuando sabemos que es necesario. Y nena, tú lo necesitas —. Su dedo bajó a su coño, abriéndose camino por el jugo espumoso que goteaba allí.

Bella gimió, empujando contra su dedo mientras Jasper dejaba caer su camisa al suelo. Su pecho era musculoso y profundamente bronceado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con creciente lujuria. Bella miró, hipnotizada como su mano iba a la cerradura de sus pantalones.

—Ella es hermosa —gruñó Jasper mientras daba patadas a sus zapatos, quitándose sus pantalones y boxers. — ¿Ha sido una buena muchacha para ti, Edward? —. Su voz era sugestiva, chamuscándola con la implicación de que ella tenía que ser castigada.

Sus manos probaron los agarres de sus muñecas, después sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla. Bella se estremeció por la caricia.

—Bella por lo general encuentra un modo de ser traviesa, ¿no es verdad, nena? —. La mano de Edward cayó sobre su trasero con un ligero golpe.

Ella tiró, gimoteó. ¿Dios querido, ambos la iban a castigar, a darle placer? Se sintió mareada de excitación, en su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo. Ella casi culminó cuando Jasper cayó sobre sus rodillas a su lado, su erección no tan grande como la de Edward, pero casi. Era gruesa, la cabeza palpitaba. Su mano tocó su pelo, sus ojos centrados en los suyos, y Bella entendió por qué Edward había apoyado almohadas bajo su cuerpo entero. La había levantado lo bastante alto para mantener sus brazos estirados, y en la posición correcta para poder chupar cualquier polla que lo requiriera. Se le hizo agua la boca de pensarlo, luego la abrió en un grito de sorpresa cuando la mano de Edward golpeó su trasero otra vez.

—Traviesa Bella —. Su voz estaba llena de diversión.

—Hermosa Bella —la voz de Jasper era como un gruñido de placer. —Tu culo rosado se ve tan bien. ¿Se estirará fácilmente?

—Mi culo —gruñó Edward. —No lo he follado aún, así que tú no puedes tampoco.

Jasper gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Un segundo más tarde, Bella sintió sus labios en su hombro, sus dientes sobre su piel mientras sus manos se desplazaban bajo ella a ambos lados tomando sus pechos llenos, hinchados. Sus dedos agarraron sus pezones, apretando ligeramente, ella gimió por la pequeña llamarada caliente de dolor. Se convulsionó por la caricia, luchando por respirar cuando sintió la mano de Edward descender sobre su culo otra vez. Ella se retorcía con cada golpe, gritando mientras Jasper o bien calmaba o inflamaba sus pezones, su boca sobre su cuello, mordisqueándola, lamiéndola, manteniéndola haciendo equilibrio sobre un pináculo de excitación tan aguda que era una agonía.

Entonces Bella sintió como Edward se alejaba de ella durante un segundo. Cuando volvió, su dedo, densamente lubricado, comenzó a trabajar su ano todavía prieto. Él deslizó el primero fácilmente, aunque sus músculos estaban todavía tensos en la entrada. Él se retiró despacio, entonces dos amplios dedos trabajaron el apretado canal, extendiéndola, empujando ligeramente hacia dentro cuando ella gritó, pidiendo más.

Los dedos de Jasper apretaban sus pezones, luego los acariciaba, apretándola, acariciando otra vez. Los dedos de Edward, tres ahora, trabajaban despacio en la pequeña entrada trasera, su voz caliente y alentándola a que se abriera a él, sus músculos estirándose y enviando una llamarada de fuego por su cuerpo.

—Voy a follar tu culo hoy, Bella —gruñó. —Voy a lubricarlo bien, nena, después voy a poner mi polla en tu apretado culo y te escucharé gritar para mí. ¿Gritarás para mí, nena?

¿Gritar? Ella no podía respirar. Jadeó cuando Jasper sacó las almohadas de abajo de su cuerpo y se acostó al lado de ella, sus fuertes brazos la sostuvieron mientras él bajaba su cabeza para coger un duro y turgente pezón en su boca.

Las cuerdas que sostenían sus muñecas estaban bastante flojas, ahora ella podía parcialmente apoyarse en sus manos. Jasper la ayudó a mantener su peso, extendida como estaba, con sus duras manos bajo sus pechos. Pero sirvió de poco. La succión fuerte, los pellizcos fuertes y la lengua raspando sobre sus pezones sensibles la conducían a la locura.

Su cabeza se sacudía mientras jadeaba por respirar. Los dedos de Edward trabajaban más profundo en su culo ahora, derramando fuego y éxtasis caliente, cuando él despacio la estiró, sus dedos extendiéndose dentro de ella para separar el ardiente pasaje.

—Jasper va a joder tu coñito apretado para mí, Bella —le prometió Edward, con voz lujuriosa. —Después que mi polla entre en tu dulce culo, él va a tomar ese coño apretado. Estarás estirada y llena nena, con nosotros dos empujando, follándote.

Sus palabras explícitas causaron a su matriz espasmos de mucho dolor, su cuerpo se dobló involuntariamente para empujar contra sus dedos.

—Oh si, nena, lo quieres, ¿verdad? —. El placer llenó su voz. —Quieres ser tomada, colmada y jodida como el dulce tesoro que eres.

Su voz era íntima, cautivadora, como si le diera un regalo. Mientras Edward hablaba, Jasper empujó su cuerpo bajo el suyo, deslizándose fácilmente en el espacio que los cojines habían ocupado antes, su polla se acomodó en los labios empapados de su coño desnudo.

—Bella, siento que no puedas ver lo hermosa que luces —gimió Edward mientras se movía hacia atrás para que Jasper se posicionara. —Tu dulce coño gotea por todas partes sobre su polla, empapándolo. Tu culo levantado y listo para mí. ¿Estás lista para mí, nena?

Bella gimoteó. ¿Estaba lista? El pensar en su polla, tan gruesa y dura en su culo era aterrador y estimulante.

—Creo que estas lista —. Ella lo sintió moverse de posición mientras Jasper se extendía a su alrededor, tirando de las mejillas de su culo.

—Relájate para mí, Bella —gimió Edward. —Lo prometo, esto va a ser tan bueno.

Sintió la cabeza de su polla comenzando a entrar en ella. Despacio, suavemente dentro de ella, estirándola hasta que ella estuvo gritando por el dolor espantoso de la entrada. Placer y dolor, la quemaba, la mantenían inmóvil mientras él hundía su polla dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro.

Jasper mantenía su carne separada, pero sus labios acariciaban su cara, susurrando, estimulándola con palabras oscuras, traviesas que hacían su necesidad de dolor sexual llamear más alto, más caliente. Su voz era alentadora, tierna.

—Está bien, Bella —la calmó cuando ella lo esquivó, sus ojos rasgados por el dolor, aunque ella no quería que parara. Ella nunca querría que parara. —No luches contra ello, Bella —la urgió él. —La polla de Edward es gruesa, nena, pero no demasiado. Puedes tomarla —. Él tiraba de su carne apartándola, aliviando el dolor espantoso cuando Edward siguió haciendo un túnel dentro de ella.

— ¿Bella, estas bien, nena? —. Ella podía oír la tensión de su voz, la vena caliente que vibraba de lujuria y posesión, preocupada y tierna.

—Por favor... —ella jadeó cuando él se paró lentamente, deslizándose por la entrada.

La cabeza de su polla acababa de pasar el anillo apretado de músculos, la punta acampanada la estiraba mientras ella luchaba para acostumbrarse a la polla grande que la llenaba allí.

— ¿Más, nena? —le preguntó, su mano acariciando su trasero.

—Más —gritó ella, sus caderas empujando hacía la lanza que le quemaba. —Más. Por favor, Edward. Más.

Él comenzó a empujar dentro de ella mientras la punta de la polla de Jasper palpitaba en la entrada de su coño. Con un golpe lento, estable, Edward llenó su culo completamente, su duro gemido cuando se hundió en ella hasta las pelotas, resonando en el cuarto.

Bella gritaba repetidamente ahora, sus músculos apretados sobre él, su cuerpo aceptando el dolor como un tortuoso placer que ella no podía negar más. Sus caderas moviéndose contra él, conduciéndolo más profundo, alojando la cabeza de la polla de Jasper justo en la entrada de su vagina mientras Edward se retiraba, para luego empujar hacia delante otra vez.

—Sí —gritó ella cuando él comenzó un movimiento de empuje fácil dentro de su culo. —Ah Dios, Edward. Jódeme. ¡Por favor fóllame!

Él empujó más duro dentro de ella. Una vez. Dos veces. Sin parar. Bella habría protestado, pero le faltaba aliento. Bajo ella, Jasper comenzó a empujar su dura polla en la diminuta entrada de su vagina. La polla de Edward llenaba su culo hasta el tope, dejando poco espacio en su ajustado coño. Pero Jasper no dejó que eso lo amedrentara. Gimiendo, elogiando su apretado ajuste, él se hundió despacio en las calientes profundidades hasta que se alojó hasta la empuñadura.

La realidad dejó de existir. Ella no sabía cuando Jasper la había liberado de las esposas de cuero o cuando Edward había liberado sus tobillos. Pero ahora estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, emparedada entre ellos, pidiendo más. Suplicando por los duros empujes de sus pollas dentro de ella cuando establecieron un movimiento de empuje lento, rítmico que amenazó con ahogarla en placer. Ella estaba loca con el quemante éxtasis que llenaba su cuerpo. Ella se movió contra ellos, tomándolos, animándolos hasta que empezaron a empujar con golpes poderosos dentro de ella. Ellos la jodían duro y rápido ahora, cada hombre gimiendo, alabándola, gritando cuando ella se apretaba contra ellos.

—Edward —ella gritó su nombre cuando sintió el comienzo del orgasmo. —Oh Dios, Edward, no puedo soportarlo.

—Tu puedes, Bella —gimió él, levantándose sobre su cuerpo mientras impulsaba sus caderas dentro de ella. —Tú puedes, nena. Tómalo. Tómalo, Bella. Córrete para mí, nena. Córrete para mí ahora —. Él avanzó dentro de ella mientras ella se apretaba alrededor de él.

Bajo ella, Jasper había cogido su cintura con fuerza, sus caderas golpeando las suyas, y a pesar de su velocidad, ambos hombres mantenían la sincronización perfecta con los duros empujes de sus pollas dentro de su cuerpo.

Bella no podía parar sus gritos, no podía parar las sensaciones que tensaban su cuerpo, la presión hirviente, dura, el placer y el dolor perforándola era demasiado para su no instruido cuerpo tomado durante largo tiempo. Cuando ella culminó, gimiendo por la explosión, que se intensificaba, su culo, su coño chupando las pollas que la poseían hasta que oyó sus trastornados gemidos masculinos y sintió los duros chorros de esperma llenar cada agujero.

Su orgasmo estremeció su cuerpo, una y otra vez. Sus músculos apretando sus pollas cuando ellos explotaron dentro de ella, haciéndolos gritar alrededor de ella, sacudiéndose contra ella mientras su coño y su culo estrujaba sus carnes, se estremecieron a su alrededor, la quemaron con su liberación hasta que ella se cayó contra el jadeante Jasper, hecha polvo.

—Hijo de puta, Edward —la voz de Jasper fue áspera, cansada ahora. —Ella me ha agotado.

Edward salió de ella y se derrumbaron sobre el colchón, ayudando a Jasper para poner a Bella entre ellos. Una vez allí, él la atrajo contra su cuerpo, sus manos corriendo sobre su espalda, sus labios acariciando su sien mientras ella luchaba por recuperar su aliento.

—Eres mía, Bella —susurró, parando su corazón por la emoción que ella escuchó en su voz. —Tomada por mí. Sostenida por mí. No te dejaré evitarme otra vez.

Ella le habría contestado, pero el susto la inmovilizó cuando oyó el grito enfurecido de su madre en la entrada.

— ¡Eres una sucia puta! Justo como tu padre. ¡Igual que tu padre!

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aqui de new, haciendo un espacio para dejarles este capi agradesco sus comentarios y aunque los leo todos no puedo contestarlos, el tiempos es un asco cuando menos lo quieres.<strong>_

_**Espero ya solo dejar de preocuparte de la escuela y terminar la historia, de hecho ya solo le quedan dos capis mas…**_

_**Suerte a todas las que están en ultimas de escuala, uni o demás entienden a lo que me refiero….**_

_**Por lo pronto las dejo tengo que domir aunque sea un poco mañana ay que madrugar**_

_**Se cuidan**_

_**Shiao!**_


	11. captulo11

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Oh por Dios! —. La humillación se disparó a través del sistema de Bella segundos más tarde cuando Edward y Jasper saltaron para ocultarla de la vista.<p>

Ellos jalaron sus pantalones del piso, protegiendo a Bella mientras se vestían rápidamente. El cuerpo de Edward estaba rígido de furia mientras Bella manoteaba su vestido, sus dedos temblando tanto que ella apenas podría pasarlo sobre su cabeza.

Volviéndose hacia Rene, todavía escudándola, Edward la ayudó a desenredar el vestido y pasarlo sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento, nena —susurró él, sus labios acariciaron su pelo mientras le arreglaba el vestido.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo el calor subiendo por su cara. Con un último toque de la punta de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, él se volvió hacia su madre.

— ¿Cómo diablos consiguió entrar? —. Su voz era colérica oscura y peligrosa cuando enfrentó a Rene Swan.

—No vine aquí para hablar con usted, bastardo pervertido, eso es lo que usted es. Mire como corrompió a mi hija. Usted es justo como esa mala y descarrilada hermana suya —. Rene estaba chillando ahora.

Bella sintió su cara encendida de la vergüenza mientras se paraba, sus piernas temblorosas por sus esfuerzos y su miedo. ¿Dios querido, cómo había entrado su madre en la casa?

— ¿Madre, por qué estás aquí? —. La voz de Bella estaba espesa por las lágrimas y la turbación.

Rene no se avergonzaba de haber experimentado la sexualidad del acto. Pero ser atrapada haciéndolo era mortificante. ¡Y por su madre!

—Vine para ver por qué estabas aquí después de que averigüé que tu padre y su prostituta estarían lejos durante la semana —dijo Rene con desprecio. —Tú ni siquiera habías llamado. Estaba preocupada.

El clásico intento de su madre de hacerla sentir culpa, cuando BRene pasaba un tiempo con su padre.

—Rene, controla tu lengua —la voz de Jasper era áspera y ruda llena de advertencia.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Ella no tenía idea de que Jasper conociera a su madre.

Rene le lanzó al otro hombre una mirada que debería haberlo llenado de vergüenza. Jasper estaba de pie delante de ella, sus hombros cuadrados, su cara oscura, furiosa.

—Bella, ve la ducha o algo —. Edward la atrajo a sus brazos, besando su cabeza suavemente, sus calmantes manos sobre su espalda. —Déjame ocuparme de esto.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No te he necesitado para luchar mis batallas antes de esto, Edward. No te necesito para hacerlo ahora —dijo ella. —No he hecho nada malo...

— ¿Malo? —. La voz de Rene era penetrante. — ¿Piensas que follar con tu pervertido amante y su amigo no está mal, Isabella? Te crié para ser algo mejor que la puta de algún depravado bastardo.

Bella tembló ante la furia en la voz de su madre.

— ¡Rene! —. La voz de Jasper fue un latigazo de fría y dura furia ahora. —Por todos los diablos sal de aquí ahora, antes de que yo te saque. Y no creo que quieras que yo tenga que hacerlo.

El filo caliente de furia en la voz de Jasper sorprendió a Bella.

—Diablos, sácala de aquí —le murmuró Edward a su amigo.

— ¿Ustedes chicos simplemente pararían esto? —. Bella pasó sus dedos por su pelo, odiando el temblor en sus manos mientras se enfrentaba a su madre.

Años de hacerla sentirse avergonzada de su sexualidad, de sus necesidades como mujer. Ella recordaba los sermones desde la época en que era niña acerca de las depravaciones del sexo y los pecados de la carne.

—Madre, te dije que estaría de regreso después de la fiesta —suspiró ella, apoyándose contra Edward, agradeciendo en cierto modo el no tener que ocultarse de su madre ahora.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Bella? —. La expresión de Rene era lívida, sus ojos grises brillaban con la furia. — ¿Cómo puedes haber hecho algo tan depravado?

— ¿Depravado? —. Bella sacudió su cabeza, suspirando. —Simplemente soy diferente de ti. Lo siento.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Bella odiaba estar enfadada con su madre, tal como había odiado tener que dejar a su padre hacía tanto tiempo.

Cuando Rene terminó de hablar, un movimiento detrás de su madre capturó la atención de Bella. Su padre, alto y fuerte, su cara heladamente furiosa, entrando en el cuarto.

—Bien, supongo que estás satisfecho —dijo Rene con sorna. —Ella es justo como tú y esa puta con la que te casaste.

Tanya estaba con su padre, y por una vez, Bella vio la cólera cubrir el hermoso rostro de la rubia.

—Estás en mi casa, Rene —le recordó Tanny, su delgado cuerpo tenso y rígido de cólera. —Sugiero que lo dejes y consideres lo que pierdes con esta demostración en la que pareces estar absorta. Bella no es una niña. Es una mujer. Su estilo de vida no te concierne.

La furia palpitaba a través del cuarto, casi ahogando a Bella.

—No puedo creer que hicieras esto. Que mi niña se rebajara a los mismos juegos que su padre juega —. Bella se estremeció bajo el juicio frío e implacable que su madre hacía.

— ¡Rene! —. La voz de Tanny fue un latigazo de furia caliente. —Tendré que sacarte de mi casa si no puedes hablarle a tu hija con decencia. Lo que ella haga no es asunto tuyo. Es una mujer adulta.

—Y no necesito a nadie luchando mis batallas por mí —soltó Bella, más que sorprendida ante el tono lleno de poder y seguridad de su madrastra. ¿Tanny, firme? Rene no lo hubiera creído.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que estaba haciendo aquí, Charlie? —le gritó a su ex-marido. —Esto ha ido hasta más lejos que los juegos que tú practicas...

— ¡Por Dios, Rene! —. Maldijo Charlie con furia. —Escúchame. ¿Piensas que nuestra hija quiere oír esto? Nuestros problemas no la involucran —. La cara de su padre estaba rubicunda con su propia vergüenza. —No me preocupa lo que ella hacía. Confío en Edward para protegerla, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Bien, tendrías que haber aparecido un momento antes...

—Entonces yo los habría advertido de mi llegada antes de entrar en la casa —gruñó él de disgusto cuando lanzó una mirada apologética a Bella. —Por el amor de Dios, deja de humillar a Bella debido a tu propia amargura. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Rene se volvió hacia Bella, sus ojos duros, resentidos. —Recoge tus pertenencias, Isabella . Te vas a casa conmigo. ¡Ahora!

¿Cuándo le había dado permiso a su madre para mandarla de esa manera? Bella la miró con creciente turbación y dolor. Ella nunca había sabido cuán enfadada, cuán amargada había llegado a estar su madre. ¿Y porque razón? Rene a menudo declaraba cómo su vida era más segura sin un hombre que interfiera.

—No me marcharé, Madre —. Ella sintió las manos de Edward apretar sus hombros, la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba de expectación detrás de ella.

El sobresalto llenó la expresión de su madre.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Rene pareció jadear.

—No me marcharé...

—Él está usándote, Bell's —dijo Rene con furia. —Tú serás nada más que su puta. Él demostró eso hoy.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. —Lo amo, Madre. Lo he hecho por años y estaba demasiado asustada para admitirlo. Pero estoy casi más asustada de estar sola y amargada, sin al menos tener este tiempo con él.

El silencio se posó sobre el cuarto. Ella pensó que escuchó a Edward susurrar un reverente "Gracias Dios". Pero no estaba segura.

—Vendrás —gritó Rene con furia, sus puños apretados a su lado, sus ojos brillando salvajemente. —Tú no te quedarás con estos monstruos.

—Quizás es a donde pertenezco —. Bella quiso gritar ante el dolor que destelló en los ojos de su madre. —Amo a Edward, Madre, y no me avergüenzo de eso, o de lo que he hecho. Disfruté de ello.

Rene abrió su boca para decir más.

—No hables, Rene —interrumpió Charlie. —Mantén tu boca cerrada y déjala sola.

—Tú no me controlas, Charlie —soltó Rene con los dientes apretados, su cuerpo temblando. —No lo hiciste mientras estuvimos casados y no lo harás ahora.

—Probablemente ese sea su problema —susurró Edward en el oído de Bella.

Sus ojos se ensancharon un momento antes de que ella pusiera su codo en su duro estómago. Él sólo rió en silencio.

—Lo haré si tú no mantienes esa lengua viperina quieta —gruñó él. —Y confía en mí, Rene, será mejor que seas cuidadosa. Tú podrías encontrar los monstruos que tanto odias en muchas más partes de las que conoces.

—No soy parte de esto —suspiró finalmente Jasper mientras terminaba de vestirse. —Me iré de aquí, muchachos y muchachas. Te veré en la oficina, Edward.

Él palmoteó a Edward sobre el hombro antes de salir del cuarto.

Los ojos de Rene lo siguieron, estrechos, furiosos.

—Madre, quizás deberías marcharte también —. Bella tomó un duro y profundo aliento. —Hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando ambas estemos más tranquilas.

Rene le volvió la espalda a Bella. La mata perfectamente cuidada de pelo castaño rojizo enmarcaba una cara sorprendentemente juvenil. A los cuarenta y dos, Rene Swan lucía casi una década más joven. Pero Rene era más amargada y vengativa que cualquier mujer dos veces más vieja, con una vida mucho más difícil.

—Ven conmigo ahora, Bella, o no te permitiré regresar a mi casa —. Los labios de Rene se apretaron cuando miró fijamente a su hija, el hielo cubriendo su voz. —Tú no serás más mi hija.

Bella tembló. Nunca había visto a su madre tan enfadada.

—Lo siento, Madre —. Bella sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo.

Rene se irguió. Echó a su antiguo marido una oscura mirada y entonces se volvió y se alejó de la casa. Bella se estremeció cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe detrás de ella.

—Rene se calmará, Bell's —dijo Charlie con cuidado. —Tú sabes cómo se pone tu madre.

Bella deslizó sus dedos por su pelo mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Ella no me perdonará, Padre —dijo con su voz baja y espesa por las lágrimas. —Nunca. No más de lo que ella alguna vez te perdonó.

—Bella —la voz de Edward era suave, apacible mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella, apoyándola.

Qué sensación tan perfecta, pensó, ser sostenida tan apretada, tan cálidamente contra él. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo duraría esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría esto durar? Ella lo amaba, ¿pero cómo podía él amarla?, Ella tenía sus propios deseos; sus necesidades poco naturales, ¿harían que perdiera el amor de la única persona que realmente alguna vez había deseado?

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno les dejo el otro capi… el próximo es el final al menos de esta historia…. Bueno rapidito, Felices Fiestas! Espero k se lo estén pasando súper duper! Y ps ya sabe esperemos que la próxima semana les traigo el ultimo =D<strong>_

_**Dejen comentarios =D nos leemos pronto!**_


	12. Capitulo12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p>La pregunta persiguió a Bella durante el resto de aquella noche. Edward no vino a su cama. Por primera vez en seis noches, no estuvo a su lado, tentándola, excitándola con su cuerpo y su lujuria. Permaneció en medio de la gran cama, observando silenciosamente el abovedado techo, sintiendo cómo la soledad de la habitación la sofocaba. Que Dios la ayudara, ¿Si no podía pasar una sola noche sin él, como podría hacerlo durante el resto de su vida?<p>

¿Qué había hecho? Su deseo de experimentar con él lo mismo que sus otras mujeres ¿Había provocado su caída? ¿Sus celos y su lujuria habían arruinado la única posibilidad que tuvo de hacer que la amara? Tragó intentando aliviar el nudo de miedo que se le formó en la garganta. Siendo realista, sabía que las posibilidades de capturar su corazón eran minúsculas. Simplemente no había esperado que terminara así en tan poco tiempo.

Al comprender que no podría dormir, Bella se levantó, poniéndose la bata de seda color bronce colocada a los pies de la cama y anudándosela fuertemente. Metió los pies en unas suaves zapatillas que hacían juego y abandonó la habitación. Prefería sentarse en la cocina ahogando las penas en el helado de menta y chocolate que su padre siempre tenía a mano, que revolcarse en ellas.

Cuando entró en el pasillo, observó la brillante luz que se derramaba desde la cocina. Se paró sorprendida en la puerta. Vestida con una gruesa bata, con su rubia cabellera atractivamente desordenada y su sorprendentemente preciosa cara sin maquillaje, estaba sentada Tanya, comiendo de un tazón, helado de menta condimentado con chocolate, y la tentadora caja delante de ella.

— ¿Las grandes mentes piensan lo mismo? —Tanny le dirigió una sonrisa al alzar la vista, agitando la cuchara que tenía en la mano, le señaló el armario. —Cógete un tazón.

Bella se acercó al armario e hizo justamente eso, sentándose después al otro lado de la ovalada mesa y tomando una gran porción.

—Nada relaja los nervios como la Menta con Chocolate —suspiró Tanny. —Y adivino que hoy las tasas son definitivamente altas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella, sinceramente arrepentida de haberle podido causar algún dolor a su madrastra. —No esperaba que apareciera mi madre.

Tanya se detuvo, con la cuchara suspendida por encima del tazón dirigiéndole a Bella una ceñuda mirada.

—Bella, no estoy molesta por mí —dijo sinceramente. —Estoy molesta por Edward y por ti. Vuestras elecciones privadas no deberían ser aireadas de esa manera. Edward estaba furioso, desde luego. Pero yo estaba enfadada por lo que te afectaba a ti.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella frunció el ceño. —Nunca hemos tenido una relación muy íntima. Apenas nos llevamos bien.

Una sonrisa conocedora se dibujó en los pálidos labios de Tanny.

—Bella, luchas con alguien cuando te sientes amenazada, y cuando te preocupas por alguien sin tener una red de seguridad que te proteja, un  
>seguro que indique que eres igualmente querida. Lo sé. Solía hacer lo mismo, hasta que encontré a Charly.<p>

Bella dejó caer los hombros. La observación de Tanny estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad.

—Así es como supe que estabas enamorada de Edward —. Tanny dejó caer su siguiente obús. —Al principio fueron tiros encubiertos, pero cuando te provocó, coqueteó y te presionó, te colocaste totalmente a su lado en la lucha. Entonces fue cuando supe que tu corazón estaba involucrado.

Bella casi se ahogó con la cucharada de helado que intentaba tragar. ¿Cómo podía Tanny, sobretodo, la tonta de Tanny, que después de todo no era tan tonta, conocerla mejor de lo que se conocía ella misma?

— ¿Lo he perdido? —. Bella no pudo ocultar su anhelo y el miedo que reflejó su voz cuando miró a la otra mujer.

— ¿Perder a Edward? —Tanny se rió con sorprendente diversión. —Bella, Edward ha estado luchando por tu atención durante más de dos años. No sé lo que pasará en el futuro. Pero sinceramente, dudo que tengas que preocuparte de nada por ahora.

Esto hizo poco por aliviar su preocupación.

—No ha venido —. Se encogió, bajando la mirada a su tazón. —A lo mejor lo he disgustado. ¿Tal vez, se supone que debía rechazar a Jasper cuando entró?

Cuando Tanny no contestó, Bella arriesgó una rápida mirada.

La otra mujer la miraba con comprensión, afectuosamente.

—Edward no se parece a los demás hombres —dijo cuando Bella la miró preocupada. —Hasta donde es diferente, es algo que tienes que descubrir. Pero le he conocido toda la vida, y sé que no le gusta jugar. Si invitó a Jasper, era porque quería hacerlo. No intentó ponerte una trampa, Bella, o hacerte daño. Tienes que tener plena confianza en esto.

—Estoy asustada —admitió Bella, volviendo los ojos hacia el helado que se derretía. —No se como manejar lo que siento y lo que quiero.

— ¿A quien no le pasa? —. La sonrisa de Tanya era de auto burla —es lo que conlleva conocer al hombre que puede darnos lo que necesitamos, el que lo sabe, porque es lo que él necesita. Lo sé, Bella, porque es lo que tu padre y yo tenemos. Una relación que satisface nuestras necesidades.

—Mi madre nunca le amó —. Bella lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tu madre se tiene que querer primero a ella misma —. Dijo Tanya encogiéndose de hombros. —Ahora termínate el helado. Estoy segura de que Edward vendrá antes de la fiesta de mañana y entonces te demostrará cuanto te ha echado de menos. Sé que no quiso marcharse y odió hacerlo antes de poder hablar contigo, pero en este caso, me aseguró que era necesario.

¿Qué, se preguntó Bella, podría haber sido tan importante que tuvo que irse antes de verla?

***.**

***.**

***. **

***.**

***.**

Bella esperó y esperó. Hasta el final del día siguiente, mientras se arreglaba para la fiesta, y en mitad del alborotador y bullicioso evento, ella esperó, y mantuvo la esperanza de que viniera aquella noche. Se rindió a las nueve. Dejó a un lado su copa de champaña, guardó sus esperanzas y se dirigió regiamente a través del ruidoso salón de baile, hacia los estrechos escalones que conducían a su habitación en la torre. Empacaría y se marcharía por la mañana. No estaba segura de a dónde iría, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía arriesgarse a quedarse allí, o pedir que la perdonara por algo que no sabía si podría cambiar.

La dominación sexual durante el acto la había emocionado. El absoluto, abundante y caliente placer en la voz de Edward, únicamente la había estimulado más. No sabía si sería algo que querría repetir, pero aquella experiencia la recordaría siempre.

Mantuvo la cabeza baja al entrar en la habitación, yendo directamente hacía la maleta guardada en el vestidor de su cuarto. La puso sobre el portaequipajes, la abrió y entró de nuevo en el vestidor para recoger las pocas cosas que había llevado con ella.

Mientras doblaba la ropa, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Eran calientes, quemándola en el dolor, y sacudieron su cuerpo cuando intentó consolarse diciéndose que al menos lo había intentado. Durante un tiempo en su vida, un tiempo muy breve, había sido libre.

Se limpió las lagrimas, con el aliento entrecortado al girarse hacia el precioso aparador y recoger las prendas de allí, después se dirigió a la cama y recogió su traje. El último artículo que Edward le había dado. Entonces vio el joyero, una cajita negra y aterciopelada. Se detuvo, sujetando el traje de seda contra su pecho.

Era un anillo. El diamante brillaba con reflejos azules y naranjas, resaltando el grueso oro del sencillo aro. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada a las sombras de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño.

—Avergüénzate, Bella —la regañó Edward suavemente, adentrándose lentamente en la habitación. —Por pensar que no volvería. Tendré que castigarte por eso.

Su pecho estaba desnudo; sus vaqueros descansaban bajos en sus caderas y se ajustaban perfectamente sobre el bulto bajo el material.

Bella tomó aire rápida y profundamente.

—No me llamaste —susurró cuando vio la fría máscara de determinación en su cara y el calor que brillaba en sus ojos, tan en desacuerdo con su expresión. —No me dijiste adiós.

—Si hubiera ido a verte no me habría ido. Y me tenía que ir o no hubiera podido ver al joyero antes de que se marchara. Deberías haber sabido que tenía una razón.

La voz de Edward era fría, con desaprobación. Sus ojos reflejaban paciencia, amor y sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Dios, pudo sentir como su coño se calentaba hasta alcanzar la temperatura de la lava.

—Sabías que me preocuparía —estalló, no haciendo caso de la esperanza y la felicidad que se elevaban dentro de ella.

—Preocupación... no tienes mucha fe en mí —. Ahora había un fondo de dolor en su voz, como si sus lágrimas y la causa de ellas, afectaran a sus emociones. —Después de tomarte, ¿Creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente?

Un sollozo rompió en su pecho y otra lágrima cayó.

—Disfruté de ello —susurró entrecortadamente. —No debías amarme.

—Bella —dijo susurrando su nombre cariñosamente. — ¿No crees que yo también? ¿Qué yo no disfruté de tu placer también? Sólo ha sido la primera vez, cariño, y no será la última. Me gustó oírte gritar, sentir tu placer sabiéndote dominada, rindiéndote a mí, no importando lo que yo quisiera. Bella, te amo más por eso, no menos.

— ¿Cómo? —murmuró de manera entrecortada, sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Cómo lo puedes hacer?

— ¿Quieres estar con Jasper a solas, Bella? —le preguntó cuidadosamente. — ¿Le dejarías tocarte, poseerte, si yo no lo pidiera?

— ¡No! —exclamó, comprendiendo lo detestable que le resultaba la idea. Lo que hizo con Edward no lo hubiera podido hacer sin él.

Él se acercó, quedando de pie a pocos centímetros de ella, haciendo que apartara la vista acalorada, y algo más. Demasiado aterrorizado como para admitir lo que veía. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Qué pasaba si no era amor lo que veía en sus ojos?

En vez de tomarla en sus brazos, le indicó que se sentara sobre la cama. Bella lo hizo despacio, mientras él se movía a su lado y recogía la cajita que había sobre la cama. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, puso una rodilla delante de ella, y sosteniendo la cajita, la miró con adoración.

—Eres mía —. No lo preguntaba. —Tómalo de mí, Bella. Ahora eres mía para quererte y poseerte.

Él cogió el anillo de la caja, y tomando su mano, le deslizó el diamante firmemente en su dedo.

— ¿Es una proposición? —preguntó roncamente, con incredulidad.

—Infiernos, no. No te lo pregunto —gruñó. —Con esa boca perspicaz que tienes, me tendrías atándote, en vez de amándote del modo que quiero.

— ¿Amándome? —susurró cuando él la empujó hacia atrás en la cama, con su caliente y duro cuerpo.

—Amándote a ti, Bella —le prometió. —Con todo lo que tengo. Con todo lo que soy, te amo.

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su lengua empujo entre sus labios con una determinación, un calor, que no pudo negar. Sus manos le agarraron los hombros, su cuerpo se arqueó cuando ella gimió por el beso. Sus labios comieron los de ella, su lengua saqueó su boca malvadamente, mientras sus manos trabajaban en su espalda con la cremallera del vestido, quitándoselo rápidamente del cuerpo.

En ningún momento rompió el beso, o perdió el calor de su excitación mientras se bajaba los pantalones, dándoles patadas con sus musculosas piernas. No perdió el tiempo y rasgó la seda de sus bragas, apartándoselas del cuerpo.

—Mía —gruñó cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, para de nuevo inclinarse hacia su cuello, con una ardiente caricia de su lengua deslizándose por su piel, estrechándola con sus manos cuando se lanzó hacia su pecho. Allí, sus labios cubrieron un duro y grueso pezón, succionándolo con su boca con un gemido de deseo.

Bella se arqueó, gritando entrecortadamente ante el feroz empuje de placer que contrajo su matriz y su vagina al mismo tiempo. Como por un golpe de ardiente éxtasis, su cuerpo se dobló cuando mordisqueó el pequeño pico rígido, su mano acarició su abdomen y sus dedos separaron los labios de su sexo.

—Edward. Edward, por favor —. Estaba consumida por el fuego, necesitando su toque más de lo que lo había necesitado nunca.

—Di que sí —gruñó mientras deslizaba los labios hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, lamiéndola sensualmente, separándole los muslos y mordisqueándola con feroces y ardientes pellizcos.

—Sí —gimió, arqueándose contra él. —Sí Edward. Lo que quieras. Pero por favor no pares.

La lamió lentamente, acariciando largamente la superficie de su coño, mostrando su gratitud con un bajo y muy largo gemido. Sus dedos la separaron, sus labios cubrieron su clítoris en una ardiente succión, que hizo que sus caderas se agitaran, arqueándose hacia su boca. Sus rodillas se doblaron, apretando los muslos alrededor de su cabeza cuando él sorbió y lamió la pequeña perla de nervios que palpitaba casi dolorosamente.

—Tan bueno —gruñó, lamiéndola. —Delicioso, Bella. Pero necesito más, cariño. Córrete para mí. Córrete para mí y podré amarte de la manera que necesito.

Un dedo grueso y largo se deslizó profundamente en su vagina, su boca cubrió su clítoris, su lengua fluctuó en un malvado baile de placer cuando su dedo la llenó, retirándose y empujando de nuevo dentro de ella. Bella se agitó contra él, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y levantando el cuerpo. El fuego golpeó sus caderas, haciendo que su clítoris se dilatara aún más y su matriz se comprimiera. La sangre se precipitó por su cuerpo, llevándola al éxtasis, enloqueciéndola, hasta que sintió que cada partícula de su ser estallaba contra su boca.

Todavía gritaba, arqueada, cuando él le separó los muslos y se colocó rápidamente entre ellos.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró cuando se inclinó hacia ella, con su polla deslizándose entre los labios de su sexo, abriéndose paso entre ellos, y después separando los tensos músculos de su vagina.

—Te amo —susurró ella cuando la cabeza de su polla la separó, deslizándose centímetro a centímetro, abriéndose paso por el sensible tejido, permitiéndole sentir cada duro centímetro, ardiente y palpitante, que él le daba. —Oh Dios, Edward, me vas a matar.

Era demasiado. Él era demasiado lento. La lenta caricia a través de sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas, tan desesperadas por obtener alivio, le robaba el aliento. Su cabeza se agitó en la cama, sus manos se deslizaron a través de sus hombros, húmedos de sudor y después se agarraron con fuerza a la seda de su pelo.

—Te amo —gimió él. —Disfruta de esto, cariño, no va a poder volver a ser así, hasta dentro de un ratito.

Un doloroso placer atravesó su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como su vagina se ceñía sobre el miembro grueso y caliente que se movía con cuidado dentro de ella, estirándola lentamente, marcándola con ardiente posesión cuando se deslizó hasta la empuñadura, haciendo después una pausa.

—Bell's, cariño —susurró cuando la llenó, enterrando la cara en su cuello, acariciándola acaloradamente mientras gemía.

Ella apretó los músculos de su vagina alrededor de su polla, gimiendo ante el ardor y las sensaciones que la chamuscaban acercándola al orgasmo.

—Te amo —gritó de nuevo, acercándole aún más, y aferrándose fuertemente. —Te amo Edward, pero juro por Dios que si no me jodes ahora mismo, te mataré.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Afianzando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, se retiró y entró de golpe en ella. Bella gritó al sentir elevarse el agonizante placer. Curvó la espalda, colocando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, encerrándolo lujuriosamente mientras luchaba por hacer que se moviera mas duro, más fuerte. No tuvo que impulsarle mucho.

Con un grito áspero y masculino de victoria, comenzó a empujar apasionada y duramente dentro del calor liquido de su cuerpo. Bella tembló ante la avalancha de ardientes sensaciones. Su vagina estaba siendo estirada, colmada, repetidamente acariciada con dureza, y durante mucho tiempo empujada, lo que la condujo más alto, más cerca, cortando el aliento en su garganta, cuando la liberación comenzó a extenderse por ella.

Como un temblor orgásmico, esas sensaciones se precipitaron por su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos y arrojándola de un precipicio de atormentadora necesidad. Su grito tuvo un eco distante, asombrado, cuando Edward dio un último empujón jadeante, y gimió ante su liberación. Sintió el caliente y abundante chorro de semen lanzándose hacia su interior, llenándola hasta colapsarla y dejarla sin fuerzas entre sus brazos.

—Mía —gruñó jadeando mientras luchaba por tomar aliento. —Ahora que te he tomado, no te dejaré ir.

—Mmm —rió cansadamente. —Dame un minuto y podrás tomarme de nuevo.

Edward se rió entre dientes, saliendo de ella y arrimándola a su pecho, humedecido por el sudor.

—Duérmete primero —gruñó. —Después te dominaré un poco más.

—O yo podría dominarte a ti —sugirió ella riéndose. —Despertarte ya atado. Torturarte un poco.

Él le dirigió una mirada preocupado.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo, imitando su entonación lenta y sexy. —Te gustará.

*.

*.

**Fin =D**

*.

*.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui dejandoles el ultimo capitulo de la historia... pero este libro es de una serie de libros de Lora Leigh que como algunas cosas de aqui sigue en otro con la protagoniste rene, pero ps ya seria cuestion si quieren que lo continue o no espero respuesta =D<strong>

**Y siento no aver subido antes pero enserio fue rara esta semana xD bueno espero sus comentarios y si kieren k siga la serie nos leemos **

**suerte!**

**=D**


End file.
